Through Time
by Lesera128
Summary: Alternate Universe. After Jax's untimely death in a car crash, Skye does whatever it takes to get one last chance to be with him... even if it means changing their pasts. Jax/Skye. SAX. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

"Do I love you?"

Skye stared into the mirror, her reflection floating back at her on the soft glow of the candles that offered the sole illumination of the room. Blinking, she tried to focus her gaze. Once. Twice. Three times. No. Nothing changed. It all remained the same. The hurt. The pain. The emptiness.

"How can I ever stop loving you?"

Clutching at the band of gold she held in her sweaty palms, Skye sighed. So much had happened. So much had changed. Where had all of it come from? And more importantly, where would all of it go? She knew the answer to at least one of those questions. All of it had gone... with him. Her warmth. Her happiness. Her sense of safety.

"You're gone, and I can't say good-bye."

How could life be so cruel? How could it let her get this close to happiness. She had been so close, it had been in her grasp. It had been in her clutches, and Skye had known what other people had told her she would never experience, but she had finally found with him. She had been happy, but only for a day. One single day. A mere twenty-four hours in the span of her life, had Skye been truly content.

"It's not fair. It's not fair at all. Why did you have to leave me? Why did you have to leave me now? Why couldn't you have left me sooner rather than later? Why couldn't you have left me before I believed in you, before I trusted you, before I loved you, before I gave you my heart and married you?"

Raising the gold band into the air, Skye looked at the scratched wedding ring. It was ruined, just like she was. Perfect for only the twenty-four hours Skye had ever been truly happy, now it was in just as twisted state physically as it's owner was mentally and spirtually.

"For one brief moment, we were perfection, my love. For the span of a heartbeat, you and I were one, and I'll never let that go. No matter what happens, that is something I will always keep with me... alive in me for, both of us."

Turning around, Skye looked at the still body that sat in perfect stillness in the silent room. Bending down next to him, Skye felt tears sting her eyes. As they rolled down her cheeks, Skye nodded to herself. Sniffling, she quickly brushed away the tears. She owed him that much at least. Reaching out for his cold hand, Skye clasped it in hers and held it near her heart. Icy to her touch, Skye lamented for all that had been and now all that would never be, lost in the blink of an eye.

"I love you, Jax. Always. Through time and beyond, I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Skye's hands gripped the steering wheel of the car tightly. Familiar with the car and yet not familiar, she had insisted it be brought to the cemetery so she could make a fast getaway once the funeral was over. She would ride with the rest of the family and chief mourners in the solemn black limousine. But she would leave it in the black jaguar with which she was so familiar. Once his jaguar, now hers.

Pale faced, dark circles rimmed Skye's eyes. They made her look older than she really was, adding a rough edge to her face that made her look more hard than she really was. Her body was exhibiting the physical signs of grief while her mind and heart refused to even begin to accept the reality of what actually was. He was gone, and he was not coming back.

The sweatiness of her palms made Skye's grip on the steering wheel slip slightly. She sighed as she compensated by removing first one hand and then the other and hastily drying them on her black dress. It was a nuisance really, an automatic move made by one whose mind was on automatic pilot.

It happened at times, when one suffered through a traumatic situation. And to Skye, the loss of Jax - watching his blood seep into the ground beneath him when he had been thrown from her car... it had been too much. Images became blurred as she tried to recall what happened. The doctors had told her not to force the memories to the surface before she was ready to deal with them. Combined with the injuries she had suffered in the crash, it would do more harm than good to force them into Skye's conscience mind befoie they were ready to emerge on their own, a sign that she was really capable of dealing with them..

But, Skye refused to let the situation remain in such an undetermined state of limbo. She refused because that was her nature. Her nature was to fight and to never give up fighting until she got what she wanted. Unfortunately, what she wanted was Jax. And Jax was dead.

Switching her blinker on, Skye turned into a relatively deserted parking lot in front of a rundown strip mall. She was in one of the seedier parts of Port Charles, and dressed as she was, having come straight from burying the love of her life, she definitely stuck out like a sore thumb. Pulling into a parking space, Skye nodded when she saw the fluorescent lights in the window of the store on the end corner. Putting the parking break on, she hastily took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. Slamming the door, Skye's rapid steps to the shop's entrance could be heard as her heels pounded against the pavement.

Click-clack. Click-clack. Click-clack.

Reaching for the door's handle, Skye gave the heavy glass entrance a firm tug and pulled it open. A wind chime tinkled as she walked into the shop, her eyes being forced to adjust to the dimness of the room as soon as she entered. The familiar scent of incense assaulted her nostrils as soon as she inhaled deeply enough. Skye's nose twisted as she inhaled the oddly familiar scents, and she struggled to identify them. And then something clicked in Skye's brain, and she felt her eyes involuntarily tear up as she realized that she was smelling a mixture of vanilla, musk, and sandalwood... the very three smells that combined in the one scent that Skye identified with none other than Jax.

Shaking off her surprise and discomfort, Skye moved towards the counter where an old woman sat looking into a crystal ball. The sounds of Skye's heels making contact with the hard wood panels of the floor seemed to reverberate even more than the sounds they had made when she had walked on concrete pavement. Echoing, they seemed to grow louder the closer Skye got to the old woman.

Click-clickity-clack. Click-clickity-clack. Click-clickity-clack.

Coming to stand directly in front of the old woman, Skye stared in silence for the woman to acknowledge her presence. When at last the old woman slowly gazed up, her questioning gaze met with Skye's hardened glance. Neither spoke for a long time. It seemed to be a contest between the two, whose willpower and need was greater and would thus take precedence. At last, Skye's desperation got the better of her. Breaking the silence, she took her purse of her shoulder and reached inside. Digging for what she sought, only when Skye's hand clasped around a wad of bills did she withdraw her hand from the purse. Taking the money, she threw it on the table at the older woman and spoke a single word.

"Why?"

The accusation and bitterness that filled that single word seemed to permeate the room. The old woman paid no heed as her wrinkled hands slowly came from where they had been clasped around the crystal ball. Pulling the money to her, she began to count it. Only when she was satisfied with the amount that Skye had given her did the old crone speak. The raspy voice pierced through to Skye's soul, and yet it was with a despairing since of hope that Skye silently prayed that the voice would be the answers to her prayers.

"You have come back."

"That's obvious," Skye said curtly as she vented some of the frustration she felt by hurling sarcasm at the old woman. The old woman ignored Skye.

"All I told you has come to pass," the crone intoned.

Biting her lip, Skye nodded.

"You would not believe me when I told you six weeks ago what would come to pass."

"I never thought..."

"Never thought that you would find yourself married to the one true love of your life and in the process of becoming his widow find him forever lost to you?" the old woman asked in the span of a single heartbeat.

"Yes," Skye replied softly.

"What is it that you want from me?"

"I want to know why."

"Why was he taken from you?"

Reaching down onto her hand, Skye gently pulled her battered wedding band off her finger. She dropped it onto the wooden table with a soft thud and nodded. The old woman shook her head as she said, "You will not like my answer."

"Tell me. Please," Skye begged.

The old woman shrugged. "It will bring you no comfort, and I doubt you will believe me, but it is as simple as that it was his time."

"No," Skye said.

The old woman shrugged once more, "See? I told you you would not believe me. The simple truth of it is, my child,that he had his destiny just as you have yours. It was his fate to marry you a week ago tonight. It was his fate to be thrown from that seat when the car slammed into the one he was driving. It was his fate to die in your arms just as it was your fate to be a party to all of it."

"I refuse to accept that," Skye said. "It's not fair, and I refuse to accept that."

The old woman sighed. "Life is never fair. Surely you know that by now."

Silent for a moment more, tears welled in Skye's eyes as she took a step forward and pleasded as she breathed a single word. "Please."

Lifting her head, the old woman's eyes narrowed at Skye as she looked at her. "Ahh, so now we get the to truth of the matter. Wanting to know why isn't really what you wanted after all."

Skye shook her head.

"Then what?"

Her voice so low it was a whisper, Skye pleaded, "I want you to bring him back to me. I know you can do it. And I am willing to pay any price you ask."

The old woman shook her head fervently as she said, "No. What you ask is impossible. Even if I were to do such a thing, the person that came back would not be your Jax. It would be something quite different; something quite evil. I am afraid it will never be."

Tears streaking down her face, Skye fell to her knees as she grabbed for the old woman's hands. Pleading in a voice raw with emotion, Skye whispered, "Please. Please, help me. You see... I can't live without him. Please..."

For the first time a flicker of emotion shown in the old woman's eyes. Pity burned brightly as she slowly said, "I cannot bring your husband back to life, Skye. The dead cannot rise again. I have certain... abilities. But I am not God."

A cry of anguish escaped from Skye's lips. The old woman shook her head as she gave Skye's hands a reassuring squeeze. "Hush now. None of that. I told you I couldn't bring the dead back to life. Your life with Jax is done as he can't be brought back into yours..." Skye cried again but was silenced with a look as the woman sharply raised her head and said, "But, perhaps there is another way I can help you to bring you back into HIS life..."


	3. Chapter 3

The day had started out in the exact opposite of the way it should have. Instead of overcast skies with gray clouds threatening to let a deluge of rain fall upon the earth, it had been clear and sunny. Instead of a cold and piercing wind that was chilling straight through to the bone, a balmy breeze had been blowing lightly all day. And instead of it being dark and dreary and cold, it had been light and calm and warm. Nothing had gone right, and it almost seemed to Skye that fate or whatever was in charge of making life and death decisions in the blink of an eye was taunting her. Taking the only thing... the only person in life that she loved and in return who had loved her from her hadn't been enough. No. Tearing Skye's heart out while it was still beating wasn't enough to placate the powers that be. Instead, they had had to do it with the equivalent of a smile, gracing her with a beautiful day on which to bury her husband, all the while leaving Skye feeling like the only thing she wanted to do was crawl up into a little ball and pray that one day she would eventually stop feeling.

Skye had prayed for that the first twenty-four hours after she had woken up to a world without Jax. She had prayed to any and everyone or thing that would listen that if only she could stop feeling, she would do anything. A perpetual state of numbness was what Skye desired. Unfortunately, it seemed as if no one had heard her prayers; else wise, they had been ignored as Skye didn't stop feeling. Indeed, the more time that passed, the more deeply she felt, and it was tearing her to pieces.

It was with that mindset that Skye had hastily exited the funeral. She had used every bit of reserve strength that she had to keep her going throughout the ceremony. It seemed as if every single set of eyes of the large group of mourners gathered seemed to be focused on her. The beginning of the end had come when the priest had begun to intone the final portion of the service. As the poignant words of Psalm 23 rang out clearly into the emptiness that surrounded the group that was assisting Skye in burying her husband, Skye desperately fought against every instinct she had in her body to fall into the grave with her beloved and never look back.

The Lord is my Shepherd. I shall not want in vain.

He hath set me in a place of pasture. He hath brought me up,

on the water of refreshment. He hath converted my soul. He

hath led me on the paths of justice, for His own name's sake.

For though I should walk in the midst of the shadow of death,

I will fear no evils, for Thou art with me. Thy rod and Thy

staff, they have comforted me. Thou hast prepared a table

before me against them that afflictith me. Thou hast anointed

my head with oil; and my chalice which inebriateth me, how

goodly it is! And Thy mercy will follow me all the days of

my life. And that I may dwell in the house of the Lord unto

length of days. Amen.

Amen. The word came like a benediction, allowing Skye's mind to drift from the current situation. As long as she didn't have to think, she didn't have to feel. Concentrating on the mental picture of his sparkling blue eyes in her head, Skye mentally hummed the refrain of "Ave Maria" that had been played during the church service. The older woman who had sung the aria had been a friend of Jax's mother. Her lilting voice, going back and forth between the Latin and English translation of the song had brought at least some distraction to Skye.

Ave Maria,  
gratia plena,  
Dominus tecum,  
benedicta tu in mulieribus,  
et benedictus  
fructus ventris tui, Jesu.

Sancta Maria,  
Sancta Maria,  
Maria!  
Ora pro nobis nobis peccatoribus,  
nunc et in hora  
in hora mortis nostrae.  
Amen.  
Amen.

Hail Mary,  
full of grace,  
the Lord is with thee.  
Blessed art thou among women,  
and blessed  
is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus.

Holy Mary,  
Holy Mary,  
Mary!  
Pray for us sinners  
now and in the hour  
in the hour of our death.  
Amen.  
Amen.

'Pray for us sinners now and at the hour of our death'. That hour had already passed for Jax. Skye wondered how much farther hers would be from his because all she felt like doing was giving up and not fighting anymore. But, that wasn't a choice for Skye. She had to carry on and see things through for his parents and family. He would expect nothing less than that, and Skye wasn't willing to take even a chance of disappointing him even now.

When, at last, the final words of the priest echoed into the air, it was at that moment that Skye had almost fallen a part. Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust. Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust. Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust. The words stung Skye as the coffin had been lowered into the black earth. Biting her lip, she took a step forward and knelt by the grave, her knees betraying the first sign of weakness and uncertainty that she had displayed since she had awoken in the hospital and been told that while she had survived, Jax had not.

In sure and certain hope of the resurrection to

eternal life through our Lord Jesus Christ, we

commend to Almighty God our brother Jasper Jacks;

and we commit his body to the ground; earth to earth;

ashes to ashes, dust to dust. The Lord bless him

and keep him, the Lord make his face to shine

upon him and be gracious unto him and

give him peace. Amen.

'Amen' Skye had whispered as she took the rose that was clasped in her hand and let it fall into the darkness of the hole that would serve as Jax's grave. Skye had not had the heart to throw the customary handful of dirt on her husband's coffin. It was fine for the others, but not for Skye. For, if she did that, she would be admitting that he was gone and never coming back. That was something Skye refused to believe. She had put on a brave smile for his sake alone. She had let his mother cry on her shoulder while she comforted her father with a hug and cheered his brother Jerry by laughing at shared tales of mischief between the Jacks brothers from a long ago and long forgotten youth. She had put on the reassuring look for her father and brother who were worried that the loss of Jax would drive Skye to the nearest bar and a bottle that would end her hard won sobriety. And her mother... facing Rae had been the most difficult of all. A comforting smile and warm embrace were difficult to accept all the while the person offering it was telling her it was all right to feel, it was all right to grieve, it was all right to say good-bye.

But, Skye couldn't say good-bye. And that was what had led her back to the fortune teller's shop directly after the funeral. Kneeling in supplication at the old woman's feet, Skye looked up at her with confusion ablaze in her eyes.

The old woman nodded as she gave Skye's hand a reassuring squeeze once again.

"Come now, that's enough. Stop crying. I can't help you if you don't stop crying."

"But..." Skye's voice trailed off as she looked in askance at the old woman. "But, you said you couldn't bring the dead back to life."

The old woman nodded. "I did."

"The how can you possibly help me?" Skye whispered.

Sighing, the old woman dropped Skye's hand. Standing, she was silent for a moment as she considered the proper words to say. At last she spoke.

"It is difficult to explain. Yes, it is true I cannot bring your Jax back to life. He is dead, and there is nothing that can be done to change that now."

Skye sighed in frustration as she said, "Then why did you give me false hope if there is no chance of me getting him back?"

The old crone cracked a disturbing smile as she said, "I did no such thing."

"But, you just said that you couldn't bring Jax-" Skye was cut off as the old crone spoke.

"Ahh, my dear. You weren't listening closely, now, were you? I said there was nothing that could be done to change that NOW. But, any other time but NOW is a different story. Yes, it is a different story all together."

"What are you saying?" Skye asked plainly.

The old crone's smile melted away as she said, "As I told you, I have certain abilities. And while your Jax is dead NOW, in other times he is very much alive. The question is- are you brave enough to follow the path that will allow you to follow him and bring you back into HIS life yourself, hmmmm?"

Skye licked her lips simply as she said, "Tell me what I have to do."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: This chapter was inspired by the lyrics to the song "New York Minute" by Don Henley. To get the full effect of the chapter, it is suggested you are familiar with the song.

* * *

The old crone stood staring at Skye, trying to figure out what was so important about this one man that she was willing to risk her life and her very soul for him.

She had seen it before and she had seen it often; that much was a guaranteed certainty. A young and beautiful couple would loose their significant others. Both men and women came sobbing to her; begging and pleading for her help, no matter the cost. Usually, the old woman had little difficulty in turning the people away. She realized nothing if not the fact that unless they learned to grieve the passing of their loved one that they would never start the healing process and eventually get over the loss and move on. Of course, the old woman realized that love had the most to do with the situation. However, she was a firm believer that if one was lucky enough to find someone to love like that once, than it can and probably would happen a second time for each particular person given the right span of time.

But, somehow, this situation was different. There was something that struck Skye. The old woman had known almost the instant Skye had walked into the shop with her boyfriend six weeks before that they were special. A desire to buy a pair of tarot cards as a gift for a friend had lead Jax and Skye to enter the shop when the neon sign caught their eyes on their way home from dinner. As soon as the old crone had seen them both together, laughing, smiling, and obviously very much in love, she could tell that pain and hurt were on the way. It wasn't until the young Australian had actually made physical contact with the old woman when handing her the cash to pay for their purchases that she actually saw what that darkness trailing them was from.

She saw the flash as clear as day... a red four by four sports utility vehicle coming around a corner too fast. The young mother driving the car was distracted and not paying attention as she was trying to calm the little boy and little girl that were not properly belted into their seats at the back of the car and were fighting. She made the turn too quickly, not realizing that Skye's apple green sports car was continuing straight on its path. Jerking the wheel to swerve, the young mother had made things worse and smashed almost head on into the sports car- - which Jax had been driving only by sheer chance; Jax and Skye were on their way home from a dinner at the Port Charles Grille with Skye's mother, Rae, and her father, Alan.

As usual, Skye had not left enough time for herself to get ready, and, thus, she and Jax were running late. Arriving at the peak dinner hour, they had had to park on the street since valet was backed up and parking was scare. Parallel parking was not one of Skye's strong suits, so after struggling with getting into the space, once the pair were ready to go home after dinner, Jax had made one joking comment too many. Skye had taken the comments on her parking ability personally and so had tossed Jax the keys to her car telling him that if he could do better then he should drive home. With his charming smile and a twinkle in his eyes, Jax had accepted the challenge and thus was driving when Skye normally would have been in the driver's seat. When the sports utility car collided with Skye's sports coup, Jax and Skye never stood a chance. The impact sent the small apple green car into a spiral that resulted in not one or two but three flip overs before the car landed upside down. In the process, Jax had been thrown from the car while Skye had been knocked unconscious and remained immobile belted in her seat.

The old crone had seen it all and had been torn in telling the pair. However, not taking it seriously, when Skye saw the old woman's frown at Jax, her curiosity got the better of it. Jax laughed at Skye's tenacity, and decided to go and wait in the car as he didn't believe in fate or fortunes being foretold. He believed in making his own luck and his own destiny and so had left Skye to her diversions. Skye continued to prod and pull, and when she gave the old woman more money for being told her "fortune" the old crone saw another flash... the wedding ring on Skye's finger. Although she initially resisted, the crone had finally been badgered and pestered enough by Skye to give in and make her predication.

Skye laughed when the crone said the last of the prediction and gave the old woman an extra tip and a dazzling smile. The smile was what tipped the old woman off to the fact that Skye didn't truly believe one word of what had been said by the old woman; she took it to be nothing more than fun being made up by an old woman trying to make an honest buck without doing too much hard work.

Only when all that the old crone had said came to pass, did Skye remember and did she believe. Some people had to learn the hard way as seemed to be the situation in Skye's case.

Nonetheless, all of that combined did little to change the old woman's opinion of Skye's situation. No, indeed it was more of what shone in Skye's eyes when she spoke of her dead husband that at last melted the crone's resolve to not get personally involved and offer her assistance. Although she didn't understand the emotions that burned in Skye's eyes, or the source of the passion that was driving her to do anything to bring Jax back into her life, it was the old woman's *wanting* to understand that made her nod as Skye repeated to her, "Please, I'll do anything it takes to get him back. Just tell me what I have to do, and I'll do it."

Nodding her head, the crone moved back to her chair and sat down. Reaching into the cabinet that was housed under the table upon which her crystal ball sat, the old woman took out a large metallic bowl. She the reached in and withdrew several small vials of dried herbs, and finally a large decanter of a metallic red liquid. Nodding at a pitcher of water that sat on the counter by Skye opposite the table, the crone said, "Hand me that."

Skye compiled without question as she brought the silver pitcher to the woman. The water threatened to slosh over the edge, but Skye carefully placed it beside the old woman who was now busy measuring out contents from the vials of dried herbs. Placing them into the metallic bowl, the old woman then took the pitcher of water into her hands and poured it into the bowl. Skye watched with fascination as the mixture was prepared, and was thoroughly amazed when the old crone took the decanter of metallic red liquid and poured a single drop into the mixture. An amazing thing happened as soon as the metallic liquid hit the concoction's surface. A small explosion of flame erupted, followed by the cool burning of a mist of water. Skye involuntarily shuddered as the strong smells of vanilla, musk, and sandalwood began to permeate the air. At last when she had completed her task, the old woman looked to Skye. She nodded to her and said, "I will give you one last chance, because there will be no turning back after we cross this point. You are free to leave now and never look back without an regrets. But now is your last chance. You understand?"

Nodding slowly, "I understand."

"Then what is your choice?"

"My choice is my husband - my choice is Jax. So if this is the only way that I can get him back, then I choose this path willingly and freely - of my own volition," Skye said softly.

The old crone nodded slowly as she said, "So be it."

"You have freely chosen this path. Understand that I can help guide you towards it, but once you start upon it, you are on your own," the crone told Skye.

Nodding, Skye said, "I understand."

"All right. Then I shall explain to you what I am going to do and what you must do to continue on the path. There are no guarantees that it will lead Jax back to you, but I can promise it will bring you back to Jax."

Confusion shown in Skye's eyes as she said, "I don't understand."

The old woman sighed as she said, "As I said it is difficult to explain. All I can equate what I am about to do for you to is this... fate is a funny thing. We can't control it, and we certainly can't escape it. But, if you are skilled enough, you can manipulate it just a bit... you can influence it slightly if you know when and where to do so."

She paused for breath before she continued. "You see, the remarkable thing about human beings, and the thing that a great many people don't understand, is that who you are is always with you. That which makes you you is with you from the second you are conceived to the second you take your last breath in this world. And in between those two time points, a residual is left that never leaves. If you know how to tap into that residual, it is possible to attempt the manipulation that I spoke of. In each person's life, there are always certain... events that are defining moments in making the person who they are who they are... if that makes any sense. The first time you say your first word... the first time you take a step... the time you get your first kiss... when you graduate from high school or college... when you get married or have a child. All these events are little blips on the continuous circle that is your life... your existence; that which makes you who you are. And because of that, it is possible to always keep that which you were, that which you are, and that which you are going to become with you. All of them are inside you your entire life. And it is using that key that I am going to attempt to put you on the path to bringing Jax back into your life."

"You're talking about going into an alternate universe?" Skye asked confused.

The old woman smiled slightly as she said, "No. Although they do exist, navigating them is beyond my capabilities."

"Then what?" Skye questioned.

The old woman smiled again as she said, "I just told you. That which you once were, that which you are now, and that which you are going to be are always with you... just as they are for Jax."

"You mean..." Skye's voice trailed off as realization dawned.

Nodding, the crone said, "Yes, child. While it is no longer possible to tap into Jax as he is now or how he will be because he has run out of space on the circle of his life without going back, the past still remains."

"The past?" Skye murmured.

The old crone nodded. "Yes, his past."

"How far into the pass?" Skye whispered.

Shaking her head, the old woman said, "That is determined according to the events on the timeline that I spoke of with you. I can only open the door to his life for you at one of those points, but I must have some sense of him to be able to determine where those points are."

"And how do you do that?"

The old woman shrugged. "Do you have a photo of him with you?"

Skye nodded as she reached to her neck and slowly pulled off a chain that she was wearing. From it dangled a heart-shaped locket and a battered gold band. Placing the locket and ring on their chain next to the old woman, Skye said softly, "There is a picture of he and I on our wedding day in the locket. He gave it to me as a gift on our wedding night."

"And the ring?" the old woman questioned as she reached for the locket,

"His wedding band," Skye said softly as she felt a tear come to her eyes.

Taking the locket, the crone merely rubbed her fingers over the photo once or twice before she said softly, "Unfortunately, my child, your choices are fewer than I hoped. With the exception of your marriage and death, the next point of entry into his life is more than 5 years into this past."

"Five years?" Skye whispered. "What happened five years ago?"

The old woman shook her head as she said, "You don't want to know. It will only bring you pain."

"Please?" Skye whispered. "I need to know if this has any chance in working."

Sighing the old woman said, "Five years ago, your husband's first child was conceived."

Stunned, Skye felt her heart stop as she said, "Child? But Jax didn't have any children. He would have told me about a child if he had had one."

"If he had known would be a more appropriate answer," the old woman corrected.

"You mean?" Skye questioned.

The old woman shook her off as she said, "What I mean is of little consequence, child. All you need know is that on October 16th, 1997 at 2:33am Jasper Jacks is going to conceive his first child. The door that I will open will be either twenty four hours before the event or twenty four hours after the event. I know not which. You will find out when you get there. Aside from that, the conception of the child is of no concern to you. It is merely a means to an end? You understand?"

Skye nodded slowly as she processed the information.

Reaching into the cabinet, the old woman took an empty glass vial and began to portion the still smoking concoction into the small container. When she was done, she took it and handed it to Skye. Nodding at her, the old woman said, "I will do everything else that needs to be done for you to begin your journey."

"What -"

Skye was cut off as the old woman waved her hand and said, "It doesn't matter, child. Leave it to me, hmmmm? All you need know is that when you are ready, go to the place where you and Jax were most happy. Sit down and uncork the vial making sure you are wearing this locket with the photo and his wedding band on it. It will help strengthen your connection to him. Drink the contents of the vial, and concentrate on the memory of why the place you are in was so happy for you in Jax. You will begin to feel drowsy. Don't fight it. Go to sleep, and when you awake, you will be firmly on the path to finding him. Do you understand?"

Her hands shaking as she reached out for the vial and her necklace, Skye nodded weakly. "I understand."

The crone nodded. "Then good luck, my child. I hope you find what you are looking for."

With a nod of thanks, Skye turned towards the door and headed to the car, her head spinning with the plans she had just made and further more had agreed to.

As the old woman watched Skye leave, the crone pondered if she should have told Skye everything. In a way she had... she had told Skye that once Skye started down the path she was on her own... what the old crone hadn't told Skye was that while she could open the door to start Skye on her journey, Skye was on her own for returning to her own time once she had accomplished her goal.

Shaking her head, the old woman turned, and then suddenly, she couldn't help herself as another flash overcame her. And for some reason the old woman couldn't understand, it was a flash not of Skye but of Jax holding a wailing infant with piercing blue eyes just like his own.

As soon as Skye had left the fortune teller's shop, her choice of destination had been easy. The place where she and Jax had been most happy was the Lakehouse. It was where they had first made love, where he had proposed marriage to her, where they had spent their wedding night. No place on earth was more special to them or held more special memories.

As soon as she arrived, Skye entered the dark and silent building. Heading towards their bedroom, Skye pondered her decision questioning if what she was doing was right. Sitting down on the bed, with her legs crossed, Skye rolled the vial of the crone's concoction back and forth in her hand.

Tearing welling up, she sighed.

"I've got to do whatever I can to get you back, Jax. I just have to. There's no other choice."

Nodding to herself, Skye gently uncorked the vial and lifted it to her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: This chapter was inspired by the lyrics to the song "These Dreams" Heart. To get the full effect of the chapter, it is suggested you are familiar with the song.

* * *

The sun had long since set, and the moon had risen. It was a calm night, a peaceful night. Alone, surrounded by memories and ghosts of her happiness, Skye took in a slow breath as she stopped from lifting the glass vial that was clasped in her hand to her lips. A matter of a few centimeters was all that separated the contents of the vial from Skye's trembling lips. An owl hooted from outside, drawing Skye's attention to the windows of the Lakehouse's master bedroom. The windows were propped open, allowing a cool breeze to filter in off the water. The room was completely dark accept for the flickering firelight of the burning embers that illuminated the bedroom's hearth space. Shadows danced on the wall while the light of the fire mixed with the pale moonbeams that were cascading through the glass of the windows. All was peaceful, and all was right with the world. All except Skye.

Her eyes breaking away from the windows, Skye felt a shiver go down her spin as the breeze off the lake continued to gently blow into once theirs, and now only her, bedroom. Her gaze traveling to the night stand next to the bed, Skye lowered the vial from her lips and reached for the lone picture that sat next to the alarm clock. A full 8 x 10, the colorful photo was in a beautiful crystal frame. Pulling it to her, Skye smiled as she stared at the smiling faces that were glancing back at her. Blue eyes shining in happiness stared with nothing but pure love and adoration at the woman who was staring back at them with brown eyes alight with nothing but pure thanks and gratefulness at the wonderful man whom was in her life. Skye's fingers traced over the glass surface that separated her from the photo. Coming to stop on Jax's smiling visage, Skye tried to recall where the photo had been taken. It seemed for some reason that their trip to Provence stood out in her mind. Two weeks in the French countryside had been one of the happiest times in her life. And, yet, Skye couldn't recall where or exactly when the photo was taken.

Most things had become such in Skye's memory since she had awoken in the hospital after the accident and been told that Jax was dead. Memories began to fade with the exception of her recollections of Jax himself. His breath stealing smile when he had done something to make her laugh... the way his eyes twinkled when he was happy... the sound of his voice when the accent became even more noticeable than usual... like when he spoke her name and simultaneously fueled their desire for each other by whispering that one syllable... the way his hair would smell of citrus and soap after a shower; these were all things that Skye concentrated on and forced herself to remember. She would not forget them - she couldn't if she wanted to maintain her sanity.

Her fingers continued to trace the lines of Jax's face as Skye lightly squeezed the vial in the opposite hand. Her decision made, Skye felt a tear drop onto the glass of the portrait as she whispered, "I just don't know what else to do, Jax. I just can't think of anything else; I don't have any other choices. I have to do this because I can't loose you. I just can't. There's no other way..."

Her voice trailing off, Skye was suddenly startled as an all too familiar voice whispered softly in reply, *Yes, there is Skye. Please don't do this. Please.*

Skye's head snapped up as she quickly scanned the room for the source of the voice. At first she thought she was hearing things. Her mind was playing tricks on her - that was it. The stress and lack of sleep were finally doing her in. However, Skye couldn't help herself as she called out of habit, "Jax?"

Silence settled across the room as her faint whisper disappeared from the echoing room. Disappointment seemed to be keen in her visage as she looked back at the vial in her hand. She shook her head with a wry smile on her lips as she said, "Great. Just great. Now I'm hearing things."

*No, you're not.*

The disconcertingly familiar voice came back to her on the wind. This time Skye looked up and did see something. Shock coursed through her as she saw a faint apparition standing at the foot of her bed. Bathed in a iridescent white, Jax's form fluttered nearby. Skye blinked... once, twice, and three times to see if she were seeing things. When her vision refocused once she had rubbed her eyes, Skye was astounded to find the apparition still there as Jax grinned at her.

"Jax?" Skye whispered.

The form stayed where it was, or seemed to in Skye's mind. It stay perfectly still and made no movement to the best of Skye's discernment with the exception of the smile on his ghastly lips. Suddenly, a curt nod came as the response came, *Yes and no.*

"Yes and no?" Skye said in disbelief.

Jax nodded.

Confusion ablaze in her eyes, Skye said, "What does that mean?"

*It means, yes I am Jax... but I am not at the same time. It is difficult to explain, Skye. And our time is limited. There is so much I have to tell you, and I am not even really supposed to be here right now...*

"Are you a ghost?" Skye breathed almost in a single breath.

A shrug came as her sole response before the pleading in her eyes sent more clarification as Jax said, *No. Not really. Ghosts are spirits that wander this world because they have no place else to go... nothing else to do. Or they refuse to go where they need to and do what they should.*

"Then what are you?" Skye said, a small amount of the uncertainty and fear she was feeling betrayed in her shaky voice.

Jax smiled once more before he said, *A memory... a dream... a tangible reminder to you of your conscience.*

"Why are you here?"

*To warn you,* Jax replied.

"Warn me?"

Jax nodded.

"Warn me about what?"

Jax in-took a slow breath as he contemplated his words carefully before saying, *This course of action that you are about to start down, Skye. It's wrong. It's dangerous, and it's wrong. You mustn't go through with it.*

Shaking her head, Skye bit her lips as she said, "Why is it wrong? What harm is it causing if this is a way we can be together again, Jax? It's the only choice I have."

*No, it's not, Skye. And deep down in your heart, you know that or else I wouldn't be here right now reminding you of it,* Jax told her.

"What would you have me do then, Jax? Forget you? Find some way to stop feeling this dull ache of pain every second of every hour of every day that I am not with you? Figure out some way to move on with my life when I buried my heart and soul with you in that cemetary?" Skye sighed.

Jax smiled his charming smile so lifelike that it brought a tear to Skye's eye as he nodded and said, "Yes."

Anger flared in her as she said, "No, Jax. No."

*No?*

"No," Skye repeated. "I can't give up on us, Jax. What happened wasn't suppose to happen. I know it deep down in my heart, as sure as I know that what I have to do is the only way I can make things right again."

*Even at the cost of destroying someone else's life?* Jax said to her with a disconcerting tone to his whisper of a voice.

Skye's eyes widened as she said, "What do you mean at the cost of destroying someone else's life, Jax? The only life that has been destroyed here is mine... no, our life, and I am trying to fix it."

Jax crossed his arms as he said to her, *If you continue down this path of action, it will destroy an innocent person's life... when you tamper with the past, you are at risk for changing everything that would have come after, Skye. And I mean everything.*

"If I get you back, then I don't care, Jax. I just don't care," Skye said.

*That's not true and you know it,* Jax told her.

Nodding her head vehemently, Skye said, "Oh, yes it is, Jax."

*Then you're not really the woman I thought you were when I married you,* Jax told her with a hint of regret trailing through his voice.

Biting her lip, Skye said, "Burying your husband... the love of your life... the very reason you go on living each day... well, it has a tendency to change people, Jax. It changes them, and changes them so quickly they don't even realize the changes themselves have taken place until it's too late to have it be otherwise. But, surely you know that."

*What are you talking about?* Jax asked, confusion ablaze in his ghastly pale eyes.

Shrugging, Skye said a simple word as she said, "Brenda."

A look of realization dawned as Jax said, *Getting over Brenda's loss was one of the most difficult things I have ever had to do, Skye. But, I did it. And look what I got in the end. I got you.*

"But only for a week, Jax. Only for a week!" Skye cried.

Smiling, Jax said, *I would rather have a week with you and be dead now then have never known you and still be alive.*

Her hand reached out as fresh tears assaulted her eyes. Skye choked back a sob as she said, "I'm just not as strong as you are, Jax. I just can't let go of you."

*Moving on doesn't mean letting go,* Jax told her.

"For me it does," Skye whispered.

*Skye, I'll always love you, and I'll always be with you. In your heart, you know that. You know I'll never leave you,* Jax said.

Skye shook her head. "No, Jax. That's not enough."

*It has to be, Skye. It has to be. That's just the way things are.*

"That's not fair, Jax, and you know it. It isn't fair that I survived that car crash and you didn't. It isn't fair that I woke up in the hospital and you didn't. It isn't fair that you were taken from me after only seven days, Jax. It's just not fair," Skye protested.

Jax smiled softly again as he said, *We had a week, Skye. A glorious week of true love and happiness. It's more than most people get in an entire lifetime, Skye. It may not be fair, but it is all we're allowed... and it has to be enough.*

Grasping the vial in her hand, Skye gestured at it as she looked up at Jax. "You're wrong, Jax. You're wrong. I have the chance to make things right... make things fair for both of us once more."

*Even at the cost of other people's lives and happiness?* Jax questioned.

Skye was silent for a moment. She pondered the feelings swirling about in her head - loss, fear, regret, apathy, frustration, anger... and many more which she couldn't identify. But in the end, Skye shook her head as she realized one emotion, desperation, had won out over the others as she said, "Yes, Jax. No matter what the cost is... no matter if I even have to sell my soul to the devil, I'll do whatever it takes to get you back. I have no other choice."

Sadness shown in Jax's face as he said softly, *Then there is nothing else that I can do, Skye. You tread a path of evil and malcontent of your own volition.*

Skye smiled as she said to Jax, "Don't you know that I'd do anything for you, Jax?"

He frowned as he began to fade aware, *Yes, luv, I do. And that's why I fear for you... that's why I fear for you...*

Panic grasped at Skye's heart as she reached out a hand and said, "Jax, wait! Please don't go! Please, wait!"

As he disappeared from sight, Skye heard his final words float back to her on the evening breeze, *I love you, Skye. Always remember that... it's the key to everything. I love you...*

Skye closed her eyes to blink away the deluge of tears that threatened to overwhelm her. Nodding to herself, when she opened them again, she was no longer at a risk for crying, but was saddened to find the room empty once more. Just like the echoing caverns of her heart, there was nothing left in the room for her anymore. Once more, Jax had taken everything with him making Skye's overwhelming grief all the more unbearable. When she could at last take it no more, Skye took a breath and lifted the vial to her lips. Nodding to herself, she whispered, "I love you, Jax. Through time and beyond..."

Throwing her head back, Skye gulped the contents of the vial down in one gulp. Following back into the softness of her bed, a wave of fatigue hit Skye. Remembering the old crone's words about not fighting the fatigue, Skye closed her eyes slowly as one last conscious thought drifted back through her mind, "So be it..."

A dreamless sleep threatened to overwhelm Skye. How much time passed between when she drank the contents of the vial and when she awoke, Skye knew not. The only thing of which she was aware was suddenly the serenity of that state of dreamless sleep was shattered by the blinding light of sun that shone down on Skye where she lay in a field of grass in an empty lot on the shores of a lake just outside of Port Charles.


	6. Chapter 6

How long she had been out, Skye didn't know. She yawned as a warm breeze blew off the water of the lake and softly caressed her entire body. The golden, pale pinks of dawn had just started to creep their way out of the east as the sun started to rise on a new day. Skye smiled at herself despite her disconcertion - it was a new day and a new beginning; for both her and Jax. The only question that remained was how to proceed.

Glancing around, Skye pushed herself up out of the dew wet grass. Looking around, she was momentarily surprised to realize that there were no immediate structures about. However, her eyes did focus on the shore of the lake, a mere few feet away from her. Her eyes locked on a tree stump that was at the edge of the water. Skye recognized it at once; she had often sat upon it while watching Jax swim in the lake on many a warm and laxidazical afternoon. Once or twice she had even been pulled off said tree stump and into the lake despite her best efforts to the contrary.

Smiling on the pleasant memory, she recalled the words Jax had told her the very first time he had ever dunked her in the lake... 'The only thing sexier in the world than you is you wet.'

For the first time in a very long time, Skye had a lightness of heart as her head scanned the rest of the area. Yes, she was definitely in the same area as the Lakehouse. The question remained, where was the Lakehouse?

A rustling from behind her caught Skye's attention. Spinning around, she noticed a newspaper come floating towards her on the lake breeze. Almost as if by define providence, Skye watched it come to her. Although it was damp from having been outside all night, and was most definitely crinkled, it was still readable. Bending down, she grabbed it. The first thing that grabbed her attention was the headline. "COSMONAUT ROUNDS OUT SHUTTLE CREW FOR MIR MISSION."

"Mir?" Skye mumbled to herself. "Didn't that fall out of orbit and crash a few years ago?"

Scanning at the rest of the newspaper, several other stories caught her interest. "EL NINO CONTINUES TO PLAGUE US EAST COAST" and "PRESIDENT CLINTON EXPECTED TO SPEAK ON SITUATION IN SYRIA."

Skye's mind continued to murmur at the stories... 'El Nino' and 'President Clinton'?

Then, suddenly, as Skye finished scanning the front page, she saw a photo that nearly caused her knees to give out. Fighting against the buckling of her knees, she scanned the story by the photo. The first paragraph told her all she needed to know.

'...and as she rapidly approaches the one-month anniversary to what would have been her wedding day with suspected local crime lord Michael "Sonny" Corinthos, Jr., Port Charles' own fashion model Brenda Barret is still in seclusion. A spokesman for the model said she has canceled a number of jobs since she was left at the alter on September 19th by Mr. Corinthos for 'personal reasons'. While she plans to continue working, she has asked that the public and press respect her right to deal with this personal development in privacy. Ms. Barret has been seen little since the day of her wedding, although rumor has it that she is often in the company of billionaire playboy and one time lover Jasper "Jax" Jacks...'

"Jax..." Skye whispered as she ran her fingers over the words in the newspaper that comprised his name. Then, realization hit her as she glanced towards the date on the newspaper. She let out a scream of glee as directly under the logo for the name of the newspaper, _The Port Charles Herald_, she saw the date. Had it not stared back at her in black and white, Skye would have doubted what it said. Blinking several times to make sure she was not seeing things, Skye squealed again when she saw the date still staring back at her.

"October 15th, 1997," Skye said. "My god, the crone did it. I don't know how, but she did it. I'm back... I'm back in Port Charles, and it's 1997, and Jax is still alive!"

Looking around her, she suddenly knew why there was no Lakehouse around her even though she stood in the spot where she knew it would one day stand. "The Lakehouse isn't here because Jax hasn't built it yet! I'm back! I'm really back!"

The excitement was too much for Skye. She laughed in pure delight as she thought on her good fortune. Somehow, she had managed to go back in time and come to Port Charles five years in the past.

Taking a deep breath, when at last Skye controlled her excitement, she couldn't help herself as she said, "My god... oh, my god... oh, my god! It's 1997 all over again..." Her thoughts trailed off as she suddenly thought, "It's 1997, and no one here knows I even exist. I'm supposed to be back in Pine Valley not Port Charles," Skye murmured.

Indeed, as she reflected on the first time she had experience 1997, it hadn't been that great a year. "1997... 1997... 1997...," Skye murmured. "What a wonderful year that was. Let me see now... it's October, so Maria has been gone for what... a month now? Two?"

Skye reflected on the situation that had played out during October 1997 for her in Pine Valley. Maria Santos-Grey had died in a plane crash, and due to a crush she had had on Maria's husband, Edmund Grey, Skye had done everything in her power to comfort Edmund. That included maintaining the charade that Edmund's brother Dimitri Marrick was the father of Maria's daughter Maddie when it had really been Edmund's child. Skye had switched the results, and as she comforted Edmund through the grieving process of loosing Maria, she had had to live with this on her conscious.

"October 15th... now, if I remember, in about two weeks, Dimitri is going to threaten to kill me if I ever tell Edmund the truth. God! How naive was I? Naive and stupid... but not this time. Not this time. I have a clean slate to start all over again. And not just with Jax... with everyone. With my parents... Alan doesn't even know I exist yet. And Rae... she still thinks I'm dead. I can start all over with both of them. Start off on the right foot with them. Oh, god... How wonderful will it be. And A.J. Hell, maybe even Monica and Ned will be nice to me this time. I won't make the same mistakes..."

Skye's voice carried off as she got caught up in the excitement of her thoughts. However, realism set in as she said, "What am I saying? Monica and Ned be nice to me? That would take more than a miracle... but, it doesn't matter. All that really matters is Jax. I won't make the same mistakes with him this time. No lies and no games... just the truth. The truth from the start. Time is too precious to waste..."

Taking one last gaze around, Skye took one last look at the newspaper in her hand. The picture of Brenda stared blatantly back at her.

"Ugggh. You're still here, aren't you?" Skye said resentfully to the photo. "You are going to have to be dealt with, but..."

A smile slowly crept onto her lips as Skye said, "Then again, you haven't gone off that cliff yet, now, have you? You're not a ghost, an idealized woman that lives on in Jax's memory. I couldn't compete with you then. But, now... well, now, my dear Ms. Barret, you are a real flesh and blood person. And that is something I am quite capable of handling. Especially considering the fact that you just jumped from Sonny to Jax a few weeks ago. Jax played the white knight for you after Sonny left you at the alter the first time. But, not again . Not this time. This time, it will only be able Jax and me."

Folding the newspaper into her pocket, Skye couldn't help herself as she then went to the locket that was clasped about her neck. Opening it, she saw the photo of Jax and she staring back at her on the wedding day. Closing the locket once she had reassured herself, she ran her fingers over the wedding band that was next to the locket on the gold chain before she reached up and unclasped the necklace. Reaching done, hesitating for only a second, she pulled off her own wedding band and placed it on the chain next to Jax's and the locket. Nodding, she smiled as she then put the chain back around her neck and then tucked it into her blouse.

"Okay. Now, I just have to find you, Jax," Skye said. "Find you and keep out of trouble. No one in Port Charles knows who I am yet. No one except for Edward, that is. Only Edward... he is the only one who knows my true identity. Keeping my presence in Port Charles from him a secret with be a trick... because if he figures out I am here, he is sure to call Adam. And when Adam realizes that there is already one Skye in Pine Valley running around as well as another one running around in Port Charles... well, all hell could break loose," Skye muttered to herself.

Taking one final look around, Skye nodded to herself as she began to walk away from the Lake and towards town and towards what she believed was her future, a new future with Jax.

"Here I come, Port Charles, ready or not." 


	7. Chapter 7

By the time that Skye had hiked all the way from the location where she and Jax's Lakehouse would one day stand in five year's time, to the center of town, she was hot, sweaty, tired, and above all, quite thirsty. However, she was lucky in the fact that it was a cool day. The October weather that had descended upon Port Charles was beautiful. Blue skies hung over head while puffy white, cotton ball clouds were dancing overhead. A crisp breeze and the crackling of dried leaves put Skye in the mindset that it was no longer summer. She had left behind the stifling heat, humidity, and sad depression of the whole incident of Jax's loss behind her. In a single bound, she had jumped forward three months while going back in time five years.

Ironically, in the regaining of those years, Skye herself had never felt better. She had a single goal in mind, and hell was going to freeze over before anything or anyone kept her from accomplishing it. Thus, as she glanced around the sidewalk she had been absentmindedly wandering, Skye suddenly realized exactly in Port Charles where she was. A smile crept onto her face as the all too familiar visage of the Port Charles Hotel and Grille loomed in front of her. Figuring that it would be as good a place as any to start her search for Jax, and to get a drink to wet her parched throat, Skye moved towards the entrance. Almost as if by a subconscious, second nature, Skye entered the hotel and headed towards the Grille. Moving in the direction of the bar, she didn't hear the calls of the maitre de behind her.

"Miss! Miss!" he called after her. "Oh, Miss!"

Only when Skye had reached the bar did she at last take notice of the garbed Grille employee. Coming up to her, he was breathless as he said, "Excuse me, miss."

"Yes?" Skye answered rather imperiously, her years of Chandler breeding and recently found Quartermaine ego playing through at their best.

"Miss, I am sorry, but..." the maitre de waved his hands in the air as he struggled for words.

Skye narrowed her eyes as she prodded, "Yes?"

"Well, Miss, you see... we at the Port Charles Grille have a strict dress code, and well - I'm afraid you can't stay here as you are in direct violation of it," he said in one breath.

The maitre de was thoroughly thrown off guard when Skye laughed. Looking down at her clothing, all too soon had she realized that she was dressed just as she had been when she had come home to the Lakehouse and changed. Clad only in a purple, wool sweater, a pair of jeans, and a comfortable pair of white sneakers, the outfit was anything but Skye's normal fair. As a matter a fact, it was an outfit that Jax had bought her some time before when he had offered to go hiking with her and found that her best approximation of casual ware consisted of a pant suite with matching three-inch leather heels. Thus, Skye found it highly amusing that she was being called on the carpet for the first time in her life for dressing *too* casually.

Smiling a brilliant smile at the man, Skye said, "I'm well aware of the Grille's dress regulations. But couldn't we make an exception, just this once. I'm just here for a quick glass of club soda, and then I promise I'll leave. And I won't even move from the bar. No one will even notice me..."

She was interrupted as the maitre de shook his head and said, "I'm sorry, ma'am. But, rules are rules. I'm afraid you'll have to leave."

Standing up, Skye's anger was momentarily peaked as she said, "Listen, I tried to be nice. But it looks like that isn't going to be good enough for you. Now, do you know who I am?"

Realizing that she didn't have her purse with her, Skye instinctually reached into the pockets of her jeans and pulled out a wad of cash and cards. Astonishment clearly evident on her face, Skye was shocked as she glanced at the contents and what they said.

"What the hell?" Skye wondered as she turned over the photo ID she had found. "I'll be damned..." Looking down, Skye saw none other than a Pennsylvania license dated with a date of issue of the previous spring to none other than- "... Skye Chandler."

Turning the ID over in her hands, she blinked once... twice... and a third time to make sure she wasn't seeing things. When she opened her eyes on the third try and the ID was still there, she grinned. She didn't know how it had happened, but there it was. Unfortunately, Skye's bit of good luck was not to hold as the maitre de continued on in his tirade and said, "Ms. Chandler, forgive me. But, I am really going to have to insist that you leave right now."

Quickly, Skye immediately counted out a few of the bills that had been wrapped around her ID. Holding the out to the maitre de, she smiled a sweet smile as she said, "Oh, come now. Surely, we can't come to some kind of understanding?"

Skye held the money out for a few seconds while the maitre de eyed it greedily. However, in the end he shook his head as he said, "Please, Miss, I really don't want to have to get security involved, but if you don't leave right now, I'm afraid I'm going to have to..."

"Is there a problem here, Charles?" a voice suddenly came from behind Skye.

Her heart skipped a beat the second she heard the voice, for she recognized it. She recognized it all to well and would have anywhere. Slowly, she turned around in her chair as she came face to face with a dazzling smile and sparkling pair of eyes as the man who had interrupted the maitre de said, "Perhaps I can be of assistance."


	8. Chapter 8

The maitre de was clearly flustered as the interloper to Skye's conversation with the PC Grille's employee was interrupted. Raising her amber eyes to brown eyes that were so similar to her own that is was disconcerting, she smiled a dazzling smile. Her smile was returned by a toothy grin of white brightness and a small wink.

"What's the problem here, Charles?" the man asked as he put an empty glass on the bar counter.

Flushed, the maitre de fumbled for words as he said, "Oh, nothing you need concern yourself with, Mr. Quartermaine. I was just trying to sort out a situation with this particular young lady."

"And what a beautiful young lady she is," the voice responded. "What's her crime, Charles?"

The maitre de blinked a few times as he tried to figure out the best way to handle the situation. At last, he shrugged his shoulders slightly, and decided he would let the chips fall where they may. When the grandson of the hotel's owner took a personal interest in something... well, anything or anyone that was on the premises, Charles had long ago learned just to let things lie. The Quartermaines were a strange family like that, but that's just how the whole dysfunctional lot were.

"Well, sir, not to put too fine a point on the situation, but Ms. Chandler here is... how shall we say, not dressed in proper attire for dining at the Grille this evening?" the maitre de said at last.

His eyes running up and down Skye's visage in appreciation, A.J. never broke eye contact with Skye. He grinned once more as he spoke to the Grille employee. "Surely, Charles, such a lovely young woman is beautiful enough just as she is to dine at my family's restaurant any time she desires, don't you think?"

*God, I love you even if you don't know who I am, A.J.,* Skye thought to herself as she lowered her eyes and hid a sly smile.

As A.J. and the maitre de continued to speak for several seconds, Skye couldn't stop smiling. She tried to put her finger on what was so amusing, and then she had to refrain from snapping her fingers in realization. It was confidence, pure and simple. This A.J. Quartermaine that was standing in front of her was nothing but a fun, loving carefree individual - recently stepping off a term as a city councilman. A recovering alcoholic some times, a social drinker more of the times, this A.J. was still held tight in the bosom of the Quartermaine family. Skye had to count back, for she was a little shaky on her family history, but five years ago A.J. was wonderfully unattached. Unscarred from so many of the things that would hurt him in the coming years, this A.J. had never fought with the fact that he disappointed Edward Quartermaine during A.J.'s tenure as CEO of ELQ. This A.J. had never known the joys of fatherhood only to have them snatched away from him by Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan. This A.J. had never known the heartache of being married to someone like Carly Roberts. And most importantly, this A.J. had yet to embroil himself in a battle with none other than the aforementioned Sonny Corinthos. True, A.J.'s scarring over this sibling rivalry with Jason was still present, but in the scheme of things it meant little to this A.J. His carefree, lighthearted smile told Skye all this and volumes more as she tuned back into the conversation.

A.J. reached into his pocket and pulled out some money. Handing several bills to the maitre de with a grin, A.J. finished the conversation by saying, "Good, Charles. I'm glad we could come to this understanding."

Nodding, the maitre de responded, "Yes, sir. All my pleasure, sir."

"Good. Then Ms. Chandler will not cause any trouble at my private table in the back, will she?"

"No, sir, none whatsoever," the maitre de said.

"And she's going to order whatever she wants and have it put on my tab," A.J. said as he crossed his arms and flashed another smile at Skye.

"Of course, sir."

Turning to Skye, the maitre de bowed slightly and said, "Ms. Chandler, please forgive my behavior earlier. It was totally inappropriate and for that I am truly sorry."

Skye waved a hand nonchalantly in the air as she said, "Think nothing of it, Charles."

"Yes, ma'am. Then if you'll be good enough to follow me, I'll seat you and Mr. Quartermaine and a server will be along directly to take your orders," the maitre de answered.

"Excellent," A.J. said. Extending his arm to Skye he said rather gallantly, "Shall we, my dear?"

Skye couldn't help herself as she nodded and said, "Of course."

A few moments later, Skye found herself sitting in a quiet both with A.J. She was sipping her water while they waited for the waitress to come and take their orders. A.J. nodded at her with a smile as he said, "Forgive me for being so abrupt earlier, but sometimes you just have to handle the employees here a certain way to get what you want done."

Laughing, Skye said, "Oh, no. Please don't apologize. In actuality, I should be thanking you. If you hadn't come along when you did I would probably be out on my rear end in the street and still quite thirsty."

The pair both laughed as A.J. said, "Somehow I doubt that that would have happened even if I hadn't of come along, but for what it's worth, you're welcome... Ms. Chandler, is it? That's what Charles called you, isn't it?"

Skye nodded as she extended her hand to A.J. He grasped it firmly as Skye responded, "Yes. Skye Chandler-Qu... Chandler." Skye had to stop herself from adding the 'Quartermaine' part to her name. It had been over a year and a half since she had just gone by 'Chandler' and she found it very difficult to let old habits die hard.

As A.J. shook her hand, A.J. said, "Skye. What a lovely name. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And you," Skye replied.

A.J. leaned back into his seat as he then added, "Oh, forgive me. My manners seem to be about as well refined as the rest of the staff's in this place. My name is A.J. Quartermaine."

Nodding, Skye said, "A.J.?"

"Well, in actuality, it's Alan Quartermaine, Jr., but nobody calls me that. It's been A.J. for as long as I can remember," he told her.

Skye smiled as she nodded, "All right, A.J. it is then."

Grinning, A.J. nodded as he said, "Good. Now that the formalities are out of the way, I must insist that you let me buy you dinner after all the trouble you had at the bar. I think it's only fair-"

A voice suddenly pierced the air as A.J. was interrupted. Skye looked up in annoyance as she suddenly saw yet another all too familiar visage looming over the pair.

"A.J. Quartermaine, I've been looking for you everywhere. It's about time I found you."


	9. Chapter 9

"Junior, do you realize how long I have been trying to track your miserable hide down?" Ned Ashton seethed at his cousin.

For his part, A.J. had a charming smile on his face as he reached forward for his glass of water. Bringing it to his lips, A.J. took a long drink before he deliberately placed the glass ever so gently back on the table. Only once he had put his napkin to his lips and ceremoniously dried them ever so daintily, did he look up at Ned. Flashing his grin at his cousin, A.J. said, "Good evening, Ned."

"That is a matter of perspective, Junior," Ned said as his eyes narrowed at his cousin.

Skye watched in amazement at the playful banter that A.J. kept throwing at Ned. Once again she was amazed that this man was her brother. Skye was astounded that he was handling Ned with such ease - and maintaining an upbeat persona while doing it. Furthermore, Skye was once more enjoying the fact that for once Ned was not looking at her like he was looking at A.J.- a self-righteous look of disgust that all too plainly told anyone who was being given the look that Ned disapproved of not only everything about them but their entire existence. To him, she was just a nobody - a pretty face that was keeping A.J. company during dinner. However, old habits die hard and there was no more pertinent an example of this for proving that argument when Ned took one step too far and caused Skye to jump to A.J.'s defense.

"What do you want, Ned?" A.J. asked laxadazically.

Ned pursed his lips together before he let out a sigh and said, "All right, Junior, I am going to use nice, small words so that you can understand. There is an upcoming E.L.Q. board meeting."

"So?" A.J. responded as he reached forward and grabbed a breadstick on the table.

Frowning, Ned said, "Come on, Junior, stay with me. I know it's difficult considering that you have probably killed the remaining brain cells that God gifted you with last night with vodka or whatever it is you were drinking, but try and concentrate."

Standing up, Skye was fuming as she said, "Who in the hell do you think you are?"

"Who am I?" Ned asked indignantly. "Who am I? Who are you?"

"That's none of your damn business. But, if you don't start treating A.J. with some respect, you're going to have me to deal with," Skye said as her eyes narrowed.

Ned's reaction was totally unexpected to Skye as he threw back his head and laughed. His booming voice could be heard for several minutes. Only when tears started down his face, was Ned able to control himself once more. Nodding at Skye as he wiped the tears away, Ned said, "Thank-you."

"Thank-you for what?" Skye said as she crossed her arms and took a defensive stance.

Nodding, Ned said, "Thank-you for making me laugh. That's the best joke I've heard in a long time." Turning his direction back to A.J., Ned said, "I don't know which call-service you found this one at, A.J., but she's priceless."

Only when Ned had made the comment impugning Skye's honor did A.J.'s anger get the better of him. Standing up, A.J. was about to touch a right hook at his cousin, but Skye seemed to be one step ahead of her half-brother. Taking the glass of water that A.J. had put down earlier, Skye grabbed it and threw it full force into Ned's face. The cold water went everywhere, and Skye smirked in satisfaction as chips of ice caused Ned to stumble away, mumbling curses. A.J. nodded his appreciation at Skye with a smile while Ned got his bearings. Wiping away the water, he came back towards Skye.

"Why, you bitch!" Ned said to her. "Who in the hell do you think you're dealing with?"

"Who in the hell do *you* think you're dealing with?" Skye said with just as much menace in her voice.

"Do you know who I am?" Ned said. "Do you have any idea with whom you're messing?"

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Skye responded in kind.

Taking a glance at A.J., Ned then flashed his gaze back at Skye as he said, "I stand by my original assessment, because only family members or paid escorts are stupid enough to be around A.J. voluntarily." He then paused and ran his glance up and down Skye's casual outfit and added, "Although, I must say that while you certainly are pretty enough, I would have thought that they would at least make sure that you were better dressed and perhaps knew how to apply some makeup and use some hairspray..."

This time as Ned slighted Skye, it was not she who acted, but A.J. His fist came towards Ned in a flash, knocking his cousin to the ground. Ned was more shocked then anything as A.J. came to stand over him and said, "I don't care what you say about me, Ned. I'm used to your rude and boring personality. But, *nobody* talks to Skye like that. Not even you."

Rubbing his jaw, Ned flashed a glance at Skye as he said, "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah," A.J. responded.

Nodding his head, Ned's response was to stand quickly and charge A.J. Before Skye realized what was happening, the two were in an out-and-out fist fight. Skye screamed once as Ned rammed A.J. onto the top of the table where the he and Skye had been dining earlier. Stunned, just as Skye figured out that somebody needed to stop them before one badly hurt the other, a flash of blue went past her. Going for Ned, the man came and grabbed for Ned's arms just as Ned was about to ram A.J. in the gut.

"Come on now, cut it out, both of you!"

The thick accent made Skye's knees buckle. She started to shake as dizziness overcame her. "Jax..." she whispered once, and then feel to the ground unconscious.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: For those who are wondering what is actually canon, I am putting a little timeline below. I have tried to stick to what is cannon but for certain exceptions that have not yet made their appearances in the story yet. I will note in the future when I deviate from canon for the sake of creative license.

So, here we go.

In October 1997, where was...?

SKYE- On AMC, in Pine Valley, as portrayed by Carrie Genzel. She was chasing after Edmund Grey whose wife was recently presumed dead. In order to get Edmund to herself, Skye had changed the results of a paternity test for Maria's daughter Madeline as nobody knew if it was Dimitri (Edmund's brother whom Maria had a one-night stand with) or if Edmund was the father. Edmund was the father, but Dimitri threatened to kill Skye if she told anyone the truth as having baby Maddie in his care was one of the sole reasons that Dimitri's wife Gloria was hanging around.

A.J.- Had a fling with Carly Roberts in the spring, but was so drunk he blacked out. He has spent the summer trying to figure out if the child Carly is carrying is his or her boyfriend's, Tony Jones. This child will be born in late December/early January of the following year... and of course it is none other than Michael. Carly is only friends with Jason at this point, Bobby doesn't know Carly is her daughter, and Carly is still in love with Tony. Carly works at GH as a physical therapist, and A.J. works as the gym manager.

JAX- Having been dumped by Brenda the previous spring for Sonny after the catacombs incident, Jax is currently having fun just being "friends" with Brenda. His closest friend and personal assistant is V. Ardonowski.

NED- Still CEO of ELQ (if memory serves he is also in the beginning stages of a relationship with Alexis).

SONNY- MIA in Port Charles, having left Brenda at the alter on their wedding day.

BRENDA- Still recovering from being left at the alter by Sonny, she is living with Jax in his penthouse as the two are still "just friends."

And I think that's it. FYI odds/ends... Jerry Jacks has not shown up on the canvas yet. He doesn't do that until April of the coming year. Jason has taken Sonny's place as head of the mob and as running of the territory; he still has a thing for Robin who is in Paris studying. Justice is the D.A. of P.C. And that methinks is all that I can remember/find pertinent to the story. Hope that helps!

A.J. watched in horror as he heard Skye muttered something and then she fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs. "Skye!" he called out.

The yell distracting him, Jasper Jacks let go of the younger Quartermaine as his eyes suddenly went to where a young redhead woman had collapsed onto the ground. Jax's gaze ran over the woman, who was deathly pale and obviously completely unconscious, and heart immediately went out to her. Letting go of Ned, Jax immediately turned and walked to where A.J. was kneeling over Skye.

"What's wrong with her?" Jax asked, bending down next to A.J.

Shaking his head, A.J.'s hands came up to Skye's throat as he searched for a pulse. At last, he found one and responded, "I'm not sure. She was fine a minute ago. I think she must of fainted. Her pulse is weak, but steady. I think we need to get her to the hospital."

Jax was one step ahead of A.J. as he had whipped out his cell phone and was already dialing 911.

Ned watched as A.J. took off his jacket and rolled it up under Skye's head. In a matter of minutes, paramedics were swarming over the Grille as a stretcher was brought forward, and Skye was gently lifted on to it.

A paramedic looked at all three men as he asked, "Which one of you called?"

Raising his hand slightly, Jax said, "I did."

"Is she your wife?" the paramedic asked as his eyes watched two other EMT's lead the stretcher outside.

Shaking his head, Jax said, "No."

"Girlfriend?"

"No. I just happened to be the only one with a cell phone handy when she fainted," Jax said.

The paramedic sighed as he turned to face Ned and A.J. "Either of you related to her?"

Slowly, A.J. shook his head as he said, "No. I am not related to her, but I am her friend."

"What about you?" the paramedic asked as he eyed Ned.

Immediately, Ned's hands came up as he shook his head vehemently. "Me related to that whore? No way!"

"Ned!" A.J. barked as he spun around on his heels. "I told you not to say anything bad about Skye ever again."

"So?" Ned replied. "Like I had to do what you tell me to do, *Junior*."

Anger at Ned and frustration in general at Skye's situation caused A.J. to suddenly swing his right arm back. Aimed at Ned's jaw, it was only when Jax saw the movement that he stepped forward and said, "Hey, hey. Cut it out, A.J. That's not going to help Skye."

Jax stopped as he said the name. A wave of deja vu swept over him as he pondered why saying the strange name felt so... familiar. And why it felt so... right.

Shaking it off, Jax only let go of A.J. when, after a few seconds hesitation A.J. Nodded, and said, "All right. All right."

"Not to interrupt," the paramedic chimed in, "but one of you needs to come with us to fill out the paperwork."

"Me," A.J. said immediately. "My parents are doctors at GH anyway, and I only want her getting the best."

"I'll come as well," Jax said.

Nodding slowly the paramedic said, "Normally we would only let one family member accompany her in the ambulance, but since neither of you are relatives..."

"Don't worry about it," A.J. said. "I've got my own car. Jax, you ride with her."

Hesitantly, Jax pursed his lips before he nodded, and said, "All right."

"Good. Then let's go," the paramedic said.

Nodding, A.J. and Jax followed the paramedics out of the Grille, leaving Ned looking after them in disgust.

Blackness continued to surround Skye as she fought to pull herself out of it. When at last she was successful, she came to with a groggy sensation.

"Hey, easy there," an all too familiar voice came.

A hand was grasping Skye's as the familiar voice soothed her being. Not remembering who she was or where she was, Skye firmly grasped the hand as she pulled it toward her with a smile on her lips as she whispered, "Jax?"


	11. Chapter 11

Skye couldn't open her eyes. The brightness of the lights, the wailing of the ambulance's sirens, and the constant moving of the vehicle for to much for her. She felt like she was drowning, but this time she wasn't alone. She had a life preserver. In the hand that she clasped, she had a life line that would keep her afloat. Holding on for dear life, she squeezed the warm flesh of the proffered hand, and murmured to it's keep what would, in five year's time, be totally accepted and normal. However, in the here and now of things, it was slightly more than out of place when Skye spoke.

"Please, don't let go," Skye whispered.

Somewhat uneasy at the woman's response, Jax did the only thing he could as he hesitantly replied, "I... I won't."

"Jax?"

"I'm here," he said quietly.

"Promise me that you won't leave me?" Skye said softly.

His eyes narrowing in confusion, Jax was not sure what to say. Skye took the silence uneasily as she said.

"Jax, please. Promise me?"

"I... I promise. I won't leave you," came the words, before Jax realized what he was saying.

A smile of content on her face, Skye's grasp on his hand relaxed slightly as settled back onto the gurney and closed her eyes. She didn't let go completely of Jax's hand, but just as she allowed the blackness to sweep over her once again, she whispered, "I love you, Jax."

Before Jax could understand what was happening, the ambulance had arrived at General Hospital. The EMTs hurriedly threw open the doors of the ambulance and pulled Skye's gurney forward. Jax felt her hand ripped away from him, and it unsettled him somewhat. To be quite certain, Jax wasn't sure if it was the action of being jerked away from her touch or the strange words that made him feel uneasy.

Standing up, he quickly jumped out of the ambulance and followed the gurney. A.J. appeared out of no where as the EMTs pushed Skye into the ER. Jax heard bits and pieces of information being thrown back and forth between the EMTs and doctors as Skye was rolled into one of the trauma rooms.

"Female, Caucasian, 28, unconscious..."

"No trauma to the head, but she's still out of it..."

"Ms..."

A doctor looked up at A.J. and Jax from where they stood, hovering in the doorway of the room. The doctor asked them, "What's her name?"

"Skye," Jax replied.

"Chandler," A.J. added as he crossed his arms. "Skye Chandler."

Nodding, the doctor went to work as he said, "Ms. Chandler, can you hear me? Ms. Chandler..."

"A.J.!" a voice came from behind him.

Spinning around, A.J. breathed a sigh of relief as he said, "Dad!"

"What are you doing here, A.J.?" Alan Quartermaine said as he walked towards his son. "Are you all right?"

Nodding quickly, A.J. said, "Yeah, I'm find. But one of my friends... we were having dinner at the Grille together, and she fainted and now she won't wake up. You have to help her, Dad. Please..."

Quickly, Alan moved into the hospital room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he gazed at the strange woman in the hospital bed as nurses and the ER doctor worked on her. A strange feeling swept over him as he forced himself to blink several times to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Dad?" A.J. questioned as he came to stand near Alan. "You okay? What's wrong?"

Shaking his head, Alan said slowly, "Nothing. It's nothing. It's just that for a split second, this young lady reminded me of someone I knew a long time ago."

Shrugging, A.J. ignored his father's comments as he said, "Can you help her?"

"I'll do everything I can," Alan said. "But for now you and Jax had best wait outside. I'll come and get you as soon as we know what's wrong with her."

Sometime later, A.J. and Jax sat in the waiting room of the hospital, each with a cup of coffee in their hands. All of a sudden, Jax's cell phone rang, startling him. Reaching for it, he answered, "This is Jax."

"Jax? It's V.," came the response. "Where are you?"

"I'm at GH," Jax replied.

"Are you okay?" Jax's friend and personal assistant asked.

Nodding to no one in particular, Jax said, "Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just here with a friend. Why?"

"You're an hour late! I dropped by the penthouse with that set of Nancy Drew books that you wanted for Brenda. When I got there, she was completely freaking out! She said you were supposed to meet her for dinner, and never showed up," V. Said.

Glancing at his watch, Jax sighed. "I guess I lost track of time. Are you with her now?"

"Yeah," V. replied. "Why?"

Taking a breath, Jax glanced at the door of the private room that they had moved Skye into. His lips pursed, he said, "Give Brenda a message for me, okay? Tell her I'm fine, and that I'm sorry about dinner, and that I'll make it up to her later. Go ahead and give her the books. No point in waiting to give them to her, I guess. That will give her something to keep her distracted. I'm not sure when I'll be home... so tell her not to wait up."

"All right," V. said slowly. "Call me if you need me."

"I will. Good-bye," Jax said as he ended the call. Putting the cell phone back in the pocket of his jacket, he and A.J. both stood when Alan came out of the room at long last.

"Well?" A.J. prodded. "What's wrong with her? Why did she faint?"

Looking at the chart, Alan said, "A mild case of dehydration and exhaustion, I think. We can't find anything else wrong with her. We put her on an IV to compensate for the lack of fluids, and are going to keep her over night. Some rest should make her as good as new," Alan said.

"Can I see her?" A.J. questioned.

Nodding, Alan said, "Sure. But don't stay too long. She's still a little groggy and disoriented. And she needs her rest."

A.J. gave a nod to his father, and then disappeared into Skye's room. Alan in turn nodded once as Jax and then left as well. Jax shook his head as he went down and reached for his cup of coffee. Sipping it thoughtfully, he watched A.J. and Skye through the window, his mind perplexed as to why a total stranger would confide in him at all, let alone time him that she loved him.


	12. Chapter 12

"Skye?"

Like a distant voice becoming louder the closer one came to shore, Skye felt herself drifting back towards consciousness. The voice was familiar, but it was not the one she wanted to hear. Forcing her eyes open, she blinked rapidly as she focused on the concerned visage of A.J. Quartermaine. Holding Skye's hand close to his cheek, A.J. repeated his call.

"Skye? Please, wake up, Skye. Wake up."

Forcing herself through this fog, Skye opened her eyes ever so gently. Slowly, A.J.'s face came into view. Back in her conscious mind, Skye found her voice raspy as she asked, "A.J.?"

"Yeah, sweetie, it's me," A.J. replied tenderly.

Shaking her head once, Skye struggled to remember what happened as she said, "What happened, A.J.?" 

Taking one of her hands tightly into his, A.J. clasped Skye's clammy hand as he said, "You fainted, Skye. At the Grille. Don't you remember?"

Her head shaking slowly, Skye said, "No. The last thing I remember is Ned insulting me and then you trying to take a swing at him. After that, things get kind of vague and blurry."

Nodding his head, A.J. said, "You probably don't remember much because there wasn't that much to remember after that. One of Ned's friends came and stopped me from taking another slug at him. Then you fainted, and we called 911. Jax said you were in and out of it in the ambulance ride over, but..."

"I'm at GH?" Skye said.

Then, suddenly, something clicked in her brain as she said, "Wait. Wait a minute. What did you say?"

His eyes narrowing in confusion, A.J. replied, "I said that you were in and out of it in the ambulance ride over to GH."

Shaking her head vehemently, Skye said, "No, not that. Before that, you said something. A name..."

"You mean Jax?" A.J. questioned.

A wave of dizziness swept over Skye as she concentrated on the name. It was almost to much as she repeated the name softly. "Jax?"

Looking at her curiously, A.J. said, "Yeah. Jasper Jacks. He's Ned's friend that I told you got me to stop from knocking my no-good-cousin upside the head again. He rode in the ambulance over with you."

"Where is he now?" Skye whispered, scared of the answer.

A.J. replied immediately, "He's just outside your room, in the waiting area..."

Skye closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. A.J. misread the look on Skye's face for one of distress as he said, "What? What's wrong, Skye?"

Shaking her head slowly, Skye said, "Nothing. Can you get him for me A.J.? I want to talk to him for a second."

Looking at her with the question pertinent on his face, A.J. asked, "Why?"

Realizing that she couldn't very well tell him the truth - that in five year's time that Skye would not only be Jax's lover and that they would be living together, but that they would also be married and that Skye was desperate to see the husband she had had for so little time before tragically losing him... Skye had to think of a cover, and quick. The lie came to her lips easily as she said, "He helped you get me to the hospital, right?"

Nodding slowly, A.J. said, "Yeah..."

"Well, then I just want to thank him myself," Skye said innocently. Smiling, she added, "So can you please get him for me?"

A smile of comprehension spreading on A.J.'s face, he nodded slowly as he bent and kissed her on the cheek. Nodding, he said, "Sure. I'll get him and then get my dad so he can talk to you about your condition. He's one of the doctors that helped treat you when you were brought in. It's not too bad. Just a mild case of dehydration and exhaustion. They are going to keep in the hospital overnight for observation, but you should be good as new in the morning, hmmm?"

Suddenly, a wave of panic swept over Skye. Alan. Although Alan didn't know that he had fathered a child with Rae so many years before when he had been about ready to go off to medical school, Skye still feared that something about her might tip him off. She had no idea how little or how much Skye might be like a young Rae, but she couldn't take the chance. Seeing her unconscious was bad enough. Because if Alan had a suspicion about who she was and went to Edward, the one person who could confirm that knowledge, all hope was lost. Skye would loose everything... including Jax, all over again. And that was one thing that she couldn't and wasn't willing to do. Not again. Not ever again.

Forcing a smile, she nodded as A.J. disappeared.

As soon as he was gone, Skye went into action. Forcing herself out of the bed, it took all of Skye's strength to move. She grimaced as she pulled out her IV, and then looked about for her clothing. It was at this point that the world started to spin and her gaze fell on the blurred image of a nearby clock. The digital image flashed at her, showing that it was 7:53 at night. It was then that something clicked in her head as the words of the old crone who had sent her back in time came back to her.

[*What I mean is of little consequence, child. All you need know is that on October 16th, 1997 at 2:33am Jasper Jacks is going to conceive his first child. The door that I will open will be either twenty four hours before the event or twenty four hours after the event. I know not which. You will find out when you get there. Aside from that, the conception of the child is of no concern to you. It is merely a means to an end? You understand?*]

"Jax..." Skye breathed again.

And almost as if by prophecy, Skye felt a firm pair of arms about her, lifting her up. "Ms. Chandler?"

She didn't answer, and felt the dizziness worsen as Jax's arms tightened about her. "Ms. Chandler?" When that got no response, Jax tried, "Skye? Are you all right?"

Struggling for breath, Skye whispered, "I... I... I'm fine. Just a little dizzy, that's all."

"What are you doing out of bed, Ms. Chander?" Jax asked, guiding her towards it.

However, Skye was firm as she said, "No!"

"No? Why not?" Jax asked in confusion.

"I can't stay here," Skye pleaded desperately. "Please, Jax. I have to get out of here."

Jax looked suspicious as his eyes narrowed.

"Why?"

Panic spread through Skye all over again. This time it was different, more urgent. Suddenly, Skye realized that out and out manipulation was the only way she would get out of GH before Alan came back as she played upon Jax's weaknesses. "Please, Jax. I have to get out of here before his men find me. I'm not safe. He wants me dead. He'll kill me if his men find me."

"Men? Who's men?" Jax asked.

"Corinthos," Skye whispered. "Sonny Corinthos. Please, Jax. He's after me. Help me. I need to get out of here. It's not safe."

And as if Skye had said the magic words, a strangely familiar look came over Jax's face as he said, "Corinthos is after you?"

Nodding slowly, Skye whispered in a terrified but small voice, "Yes."

Sighing, Jax looked around the room once and the nodded. "All right. I'll help you. I'll take you to a place where Sonny won't be able to find you. You'll be safe there."

"Jax..." Skye began the doubting that was necessary to get Jax to get her out of the hospital.

"Skye, don't worry. I don't think you're strong enough to walk though. I'll have to carry you out, and we need to do it before A.J. gets back. But, I promise, Corinthos won't hurt you. He won't touch you, Skye. I promise you that. You'll be safe. I promise," Jax said as he swept Skye up into his arms and walked out the door with her before anyone realized they were gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Warmth spread through Skye's entire body as she pulled the blue chemise blanket around her. Nodding at the man who was crouched in front of the fire place as he finished building up a roaring fire in the hearth space, she smiled. Jax nodded once and then replaced the protective screen in front of the fireplace. When it was done, he rubbed his hands together to try and get the soot off of them.

Smiling, Jax said, "That better?"

Nodding, Skye replied, "Much."

"Good. I still have my doubts about the wisdom of taking you out of GH considering you physical condition, but given what you've told me, I don't think there was much of a choice," Jax said.

Moving to sit opposite Skye in a large wing-back chair, Jax sighed as he said, "Now, tell me again. What have you done that has Corinthos after you? Last anyone heard, he disappeared from Port Charles about a month ago. Jason Morgan is in charge of his territory..."

Shaking her head, Skye rubbed her hands together as she blew onto them. Even as the fire of the room was beginning to warm her, Skye's hand still felt ice cold... so cold that they were bordering on going numb. As the rational... the logical part of her brain tried to concentrate on what Jax was saying, the majority of her was still in shock. Her she was sitting next to him. And he was warm to the touch and breathing and... alive.

It was almost too much for her, but Skye knew that if she was to have any hope of making through the next few moments, she would have to be strong. Concentrating on her breathing helped to focus her mind... One breath. Two breaths. Three breaths... By the time that Skye had reached ten in her mind, she was able to think coherently enough to answer Jax's question.

Waiting for her answer, Jax nodded at her as he said, "You know, if this is too much for you to talk about, we don't have to do it right now..."

Shaking her head vehemently, Skye said, "No." She then paused before she added softly, "No, I need to talk about this... to tell *somebody*. The longer I keep it inside, the more it is going to eat away at me a little bit each day."

Jax smiled sympathetically as he said, "I know that it hurts, Skye, but you're right. Keeping inside whatever it is that is hurting you so badly... well, it's not a healthy thing. Especially if Corinthos is involved."

"That's just it, Jax," Skye said before she could stop herself. She then took a breath and pursed her lips together trying to think of what to say.

Looking at her with a raised eyebrow, Jax prodded her, "What is it, Skye? Whatever it is, you can tell me. And I promise I'll do everything I can to help make it right."

Taking a slow breath, Skye finally nodded. Unsure how to begin, she said the words before she even realized what she was saying once more, "This all started because... Because... Well, because my husband was..."

Tears filled her eyes as Skye forced herself to say what she had not said and actually believed in for the first time since she had woken up inside General Hospital and been told Jax was dead.

"Yes?" Jax asked. "Go on, Skye..."

Softly, Skye lowered her head as she said, "This all started because my husband was killed."

Seeing the look of pain the crossed Jax's face, it struck him for the first time that he knew almost next to nothing about this woman, and yet he was drawn to her. For some inexplicable reason, like a moth to a flame, he was drawn to her. He wanted to do everything in his power to help her, to protect her, and he had barely known her for four hours.

"Skye," Jax said softly.

When he got no response with the exception of the soft cries that were emanating from Skye's down-turned head, he moved forward and brought his hand to her chin. Gently raising it, he said with a smile, "Skye?"

Hastily, her face flushing in embarrassment, Skye said, "I'm sorry."

Her hands came up to brush the tears away as she added, "Normally I'm not this emotional. But..."

"But, you're husband just died," Jax finished for her.

Nodding her head slowly, Skye said, "Yes, he did."

"You loved him very much, didn't you?" Jax asked earnestly.

Nodding her head again, Skye said evenly, "I loved him more than life itself. I still do. There is nothing I wouldn't do for him, Jax. Nothing. I'd sacrifice my own soul to get him back. Sometimes I wonder if I have..."

And, suddenly, Skye reached around and unclasped the chain that was still hanging around her neck. Extending it to him, Jax immediately saw the glinting of gold in the fire light as he caught site of a heart-shaped locket and two gold wedding bands.


	14. Chapter 14

Her hand shaking so badly that Skye was in danger of dropping the proffered treasure in her hands, she only let out the breath she didn't realize that she had been holding inside when she felt Jax's warm hands come up to cover hers.

"Hey," he said. Concern shone in his eyes as he bent towards Skye. The shaking of her hand had suddenly seemed to spread throughout her entire body as he looked at her in concern. "Hey, it's okay, Skye."

Shaking her head, fresh tears came to Skye's eyes as she struggled for breath. Trying to talk, the tears just seemed to flow more freely as the shaking became even worse. Trembling from head to foot, Skye's head turned down as she tried to hide her emotional outburst from Jax.

As if it were almost a natural instinct, Jax moved closer to her and pulled her into a hug. His arms protectively around her, the familiar feeling of being safe in his embrace was too much for Skye. She continued to shake and sob for sometime. How long she remained in his embrace was as good a guess for anybody as neither Jax nor Skye knew or cared. When, at last, the tears stopped and Skye's shaking subsided to slight tremors, Jax raised Skye's face to his own.

Smiling at her, he asked, "Hey there."

Gasping for breath as she forced the dry sobs back, she mumbled, "I'm... I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Jax asked patiently.

Sniffling, Skye said, "Crying."

"Crying?" Jax asked.

Reluctantly pulling away from him, Skye's hand came up as she wiped the back of her hand against her mouth. "Yeah."

"Whatever for?"

"I hate when people see me cry," Skye said softly. "I just can't stand it."

"Why?" Jax asked, still confused.

Shrugging, Skye said, "I don't know. I just don't like it when people see me..."

"Reacting to a tragic situation like any normal human-being would?" Jax finished for her.

Hesitating, Skye nodded at last. Jax shrugged as he said, "Well, you shouldn't feel that way. A person can't be strong all the time, you know."

"I am, normally," Skye said. "At least I was before my... my husband was killed," she said as she extended her hand to Jax as she said. "Here."

His eyes narrowing once more, Jax said, "What's that?"

Shaking her head, Skye pushed her hand forward into Jax's. Taking a breath, her decision made, she whispered so faintly that Jax had to strain to hear her voice. "Here. Take it."

Withdrawing her still shaking hand, she watched as Jax took the chain with the locket and two wedding bands on it. He raised his eyes in askance of her and was about to speak when a ringing from his coat pocket suddenly interrupted the pair.

Sighing, Jax raised one hand at Skye as the other reached into his pocket for his cell phone. "Just one second, okay?"

Still clutching the necklace in one hand, Jax hit the 'receive' button on the phone and said, "This is Jax."

"Jax, it's me," came the response.

Sighing, Jax glanced at his wristwatch. "Hey."

"Where are you? V. said you would be here by now."

"I'm nearby. Give me ten minutes, and I'll be there," Jax said.

"All right," came the reluctant reply. "I'll be here waiting."

Nodding, Jax clicked the phone off and put it back in his pocket. Looking at Skye, he narrowed his eyes as he said, "Skye, I really hate to do this, but I've got to leave for a little bit. Do you think you'll be okay here for a little while by yourself? I promise I'll be back as soon as I can."

Forcing a smile onto her lips, Skye said, "Sure. I, ahh... I want to lay down anyway. A nap might do me some good."

Nodding, Jax smiled as he absentmindedly placed the chain in his pocket and said, "That sounds like a good idea. I'll be back before you know it."

And with that, Jax was gone. Skye felt as if a knot was tightening in her stomach, but she ignored it. All that mattered is that he was alive, and she was with him. Aside from that, Skye could handle anything. Going forward to lay down, Skye pulled the blue chemise blanket tight around her and let sleep claim her.

Meanwhile, by the time that Jax had made it too his penthouse, and gone inside, he immediately felt a sense of guilt sweep over him. Candles were burning about the living room, wicks burned so low that Jax knew that had been light for hours. A beautiful dinner was set out on a table, the settings just for two. And sitting curled up on the couch in a gorgeous white ankle-length cotton gown was Brenda.

When he entered, she put down the Nancy Drew book she had been reading and smiled at him.

"Hey."

Moving forward, Jax said, "Brenda, I am so sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Brenda said.

"No," Jax said. "You went to all this trouble, and I wasted the evening..."

Holding up her book with a smile, Brenda said, "No, it wasn't a complete waste." She then paused before she added, "You hungry?"

Nodding, Jax said, "Yeah, starved."

"Good. Food should still be warm if you want to eat," Brenda said as she stood up.

Smiling, Jax reached for her hand and pulled her gently towards the table. Pulling out the chair for her, Jax gently pushed it in before he went to sit down across from her. The next hour and a half passed by so quickly that for a time Jax forgot all about Skye in Brenda's company. Only when dinner was over, and Brenda stood up and came towards him, did Jax remember the woman with shocking red hair and such a deep, burning pain that it was almost destroying her.

Pulling him into an embrace, Brenda reached up with her hands and locked them behind his head. Her lips came in for a light kiss, as Jax smiled somewhat at the unexpected move.

"Hey," he said. "What are you up to?"

Shrugging, Brenda said, "I thought I might let you make being late this evening up to me?"

Dipping her head in for a second kiss, Brenda's eyes narrowed as Jax pulled away and he said, "I thought that we agreed we were going to take things slow, Brenda. Just be friends."

Sighing, Brenda said, "Friends kiss, Jax."

Raising an eyebrow, Jax said, "Yeah, they do. But not like that, and we both know that you don't want to stop at the kissing stage."

A sly grin spreading across her face, Brenda moved toward him again as she said, "So?"

Shaking his head, Jax said, "So, that's not going to hack the mission, Brenda."

Anger suddenly flaring in her eyes, Brenda said quietly, "Why not?"

Jax matter-of-factly replied, "Because I don't want to rush things with you. Not after what's happened. Not after..."

"Sonny," Brenda said as she crossed her arms. "This is all about Sonny, isn't it?"

"No, Brenda. This is about us - you and me," Jax said.

In the span of the next ten minutes, Jax wasn't sure what happened. When he tried to explain to Brenda why he didn't want to rush things with her... that he wanted to take things slowly so they didn't make any mistakes, all hell broke loose. Her nostrils flaring, Brenda charged into a huge argument with Jax. While he let most of what she said roll off of him, when she had accused him of brushing her off because he didn't want Sonny's "sloppy seconds" Jax lost his temper. Both said things that they regretted, but in the end when Brenda started to throw a glass vase at his head, Jax knew it was time to leave.

Escaping the penthouse, Jax wasn't sure where to go. And, then, before he realized where he was heading, Jax found himself back at Skye's suite. Opening the door quietly, Jax suddenly charged in when he heard Skye screaming.

Running into the bedroom, Skye was thrashing about the bed. Sweat pouring off her forehead, she was alternately screaming and crying all over again.

"Skye!" Jax cried loudly as he ran to her.

Moving forward so that he grabbed her to stop her from hurting herself, once more Jax pulled her into his strong embrace. Hugging her tight, Jax began to caress the back of his head as he said, "Skye. Skye, sweetie. Wake-up."

"Jax?" came a weak confused voice at last.

"I'm here."

"Oh, Jax. I'm so afraid."

"It's just a bad dream, sweetie. Shush, it's okay. I'm here."

"I was afraid I'd lost you, Jax."

"I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere," Jax said softly as he continued to hold Skye safe and sound.


	15. Chapter 15

Screaming. Painful, horrible screaming. It shattered Jax's ears while piercing his heart to the very core all at the same time.

Skye was shaking as Jax held her, a cold sweat pouring down her brow, leaving her hair plastered to her forehead. She was deathly pale and clammy to the touch. Her heart was racing so fast that Jax was afraid it was going to jump out of her chest at any moment... or perhaps stop all together. And her eyes... what Jax saw in her eyes scared him down to his very soul. The fear... the absolute, complete and utter terror of fear that he saw in Skye's eyes burned through to Jax's core every time he looked at her.

For the first time in his life, Jax was confronted with a situation he wasn't quite sure how to handle. The woman in his arms was a stranger, a person whom he'd known for little more than a few hours. And she was also exhibiting signs of having suffered the worse trauma imaginable. Jax had often read about or heard about these people... these brave people who were completely and utterly ruined by one tragic event in their lives.

In the beat of a heart something had happened.

In the blink of an eye something had been lost.

In the span of a second, something had been broken.

And the one thing that they all had in common was this woman. This beautifully passionate woman who Jax now held in his hands... this shockingly stunning woman who had been reduced to the crying little girl that he now held comfortingly in his arms.

Unsure what to do, Jax finally did nothing except what he had been doing. He continued to hold Skye, keeping her safe in his tight embrace. Willing his strong warmth to flood into her shaking body, Jax murmured words of comfort into her ears and continued to stroke her back. And so it continued for who knew how long.

Time seemed to melt away to nothingness between the two of them. One man, one woman, and a bond that Jax couldn't explain. Kept safe in their own cocoon of warmth and comfort, it didn't matter to them what was happening in the outside world. All that mattered was the here and now as Skye continued to sob and Jax continued to comfort her.

After a time, Skye at last had cried so much that she no longer had any tears left. The tears had given way to choked sobs and finally dry heaves as she struggled to regain her breath. When at last she struggled to speak, the first words out of her mouth tore even more at Jax's susceptible heart.

"Please," Skye whispered. "Please, make it go away. Make it stop."

Pulling her more tightly to him, Jax whispered, "Stop what, Skye?"

Shaking her head, tears seemed to threaten to fall again as Skye said, "The pain. Please... I can't take it anymore... I don't want to feel it anymore. Please make it go away."

Jax was quiet for a moment as he brushed a lock of hair from her forehead. "I wish I could, Skye, but I can't. Whatever happened to you... it's just something that you have to work through and get to a point where you can accept it and move on."

"I can never accept it," Skye whispered. "I refuse to."

"Why?" Jax asked curiously.

"Because then I would be admitting that I lost him for good, and that is something I can never do. That would be like turning my back on him... acknowledging that the loss of him is permanent, and for good. I just can't do it," Skye said.

Jax sighed as he suddenly realized the source of Skye's great pain. "This is about your husband's death?"

Skye nodded slowly and said, "I just can't admit defeat. I can't admit there is no going back. I can't turn my back on him, Jax. I can't turn my back on my soul, on my whole being... on my heart."

Taking another deep breath, Jax said, "Skye, I know it's difficult, but unless you accept his passing, as tragic as it is, you'll never move on and never get over it. You can't bring him back."

Biting her lip, Skye slowly reached into her pocket and pulled out the locket that Jax had returned to her earlier. Opening it, she pushed it into his hand as she said, "I can't bring him back, but I could go back to him, Jax."

Letting her go, Jax reached out for the locket she had and narrowed his eyes in disbelief as he glanced upon Skye and an all too-familiar face staring back at them in the garb of a man and his wife on their wedding day.

Feeling his throat go dry, Jax said softly, "Where did you get this?"

"It was taken on my wedding day, Jax. It was taken on the most precious day of my life. What you hold in your hand is all the proof I have left of why I could come back for him. Because I did go back to him, Jax. I came back for you."


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: This chapter was inspired by the lyrics to the song "A Sorta Fairytale" by Tori Amos. To get the full effect of the chapter, it is suggested you are familiar with the song.

* * *

"I don't understand."

Whatever words Skye had expected to hear come out of the mouth of the man who was sitting next to her, it was not these.

His hand clasping around the open locket, Jax looked back and forth from Skye to the locket. Skye stared Jax, her heart caught in her throat as she braced herself for what would come next. Again, Jax looked back from Skye to the locket and back at Skye.

Shaking his head, confusion blazing in his eyes, Jax nodded at her. "Skye, I don't understand this."

Standing up slowly, Skye pulled the blue chemise blanket tightly around her trembling frame. Jax watched her walk back and forth across the room.

"Skye?" Jax asked softly.

Skye stopped her pacing and slowly turned around. Jax lifted the locket into the air, and nodded at her once more.

"Please, tell me what's going on. What does this mean?" Jax asked.

Skye couldn't help but smile as she looked at Jax through tear-streaked eyes. Any other man in his position would have denied that which the locket seemed to be proposing to Jax as the truth. Instead, this man... this man that Skye loved more than anything in the whole wide worth - between the past, present, future - indeed, across the stars... this man wasn't rejecting. Instead, he was taking enough time to stop and question.

Forcing a slight breath Skye said softly, "That locket was given to me on my wedding day, Jax. It was a gift from my husband... it was a gift from you."

"But, that doesn't make any sense," Jax said softly. "Before today, I never even met you before, and now you're saying that... that I gave you this necklace on... on our wedding day?"

Jax paused and then shook his head slowly. "It just doesn't make any sense."

Coming forward, Skye knelt down in front of Jax. She clasped his hand softly in hers as she said, "I know... I know it doesn't make any sense, Jax. And I know that you have absolutely no reason to believe me... but if you can just trust me... just trust me and try and remember..."

"Remember what?" Jax said.

"Remember us," Skye replied.

"Skye-" Jax began.

Shaking her head, Skye said, "Please, Jax."

Jax stopped and looked at her.

"Please, hear me out, and if you still don't believe me when I'm done finished telling you my story, then I'll go and never bother you ever again," Skye said softly.

Slowly, Jax nodded.

Standing, Skye resumed her pacing again as she tried her hardest to figure out where to begin and how she could say what she had to say to make Jax remember her.

The words of the old crone that had sent Skye along her way rang in Skye's ears.

_"You see, the remarkable thing about human beings, and the_

_thing that a great many people don't understand, is that who_

_you are is always with you. That which makes you you is with_

_you from the second you are conceived to the second you take_

_your last breath in this world. And in between those two time_

_points, a residual is left that never leaves. If you know how to_

_tap into that residual it is possible to attempt the manipulation_

_that I spoke of. In each person's life, there are always certain..._

_events that are defining moments in making the person who_

_they are who they are... if that makes any sense. The first time_

_you say your first word... the first time you take a step... the time_

_you get your first kiss... when you graduate from high school_

_or college... when you get married or have a child. All these_

_events are little blips on the continuous circle that is your life..._

_your existence; that which makes you who you are. And_

_because of that, it is possible to always keep that which you_

_were, that which you are, and that which you are going to_

_become with you. All of them are inside you your entire life."_

Nodding, slowly, Skye took a breath and began.

"What I am about to tell you isn't going to make sense, but I swear to you on our love that it's the truth, Jax," Skye said slowly.

Jax nodded slowly. "Go on."

"About four years from now, you're going to be at a business auction at the Port Charles Hotel to benefit General Hospital. You're going to be bidding on a necklace from Helena Cassadine that once belonged to Alexis Davis' mother," Skye said. "At that auction, you and I are going to meet for the first time."

Jax sat back on the bed as he narrowed his eyes, "Four years from now?"

Skye shrugged. "Give or take a few months."

"And I'm trying to get a necklace for Alexis from Helena Cassadine why again?" Jax asked.

Skye shrugged once more. "I'm not sure. Really, I don't remember much about the auction except that it was the first time I ever saw you."

"Oh?" Jax asked. "Hadn't been in Port Charles that long?"

Shaking her head, Skye smiled. "No, actually you hadn't."

"What do you mean?" Jax asked.

Sighing, Skye said, "Three years from now, you are going to leave Port Charles. You'll be gone for a year, and-"

"I leave Port Charles?" Jax laughed. "No, couldn't be. I would never leave Brenda and Brenda would never leave Port Charles because of her family-"

A look of pain crossed Skye's face as she tried to figure out what to tell Jax. In less than a year, Brenda would go off a cliff with her crazy mother in the car and would cause the man that Skye loved more than her own life, three years of grief and heartache. How simple it would be to lie. All she would have to say is that Brenda ran off with Sonny. In 1997, Sonny was gone and single on some tropical island. Carly Benson was just a name to him, nothing more. There would be nothing that could counteract it. And yet- Skye shook her head sadly. Lies... she was sick of them. She had wasted so much time with Jax over lies... she wouldn't make that same mistake now.

"Three years is a long time, Jax. A lot can happen in three years," Skye replied at last as Jax continued to look at her with a questioning gaze upon his face.

"Does something happen to Brenda and I?" Jax asked.

Her decision made, Skye slowly shrugged. "I don't know, Jax. All I know is that four years from now you're not with Brenda when we meet for the first time."

Skye paused as she looked back on what seemed to be another life time ago. A smile spread across her face as she said, "You were so damned handsome in that white tux of yours. Everyone else was wearing black, so, of course, to be different, you wore the exact opposite. Every woman in that room would have sold her soul to share your bed that night." She stopped again as she looked at him once more. "Hell, sometimes I think that I did."

Slowly standing up, Jax can to her and pulled her into his arms. "Are you saying that we became lovers that night?"

Slowly, Skye shook her head. "No, we didn't. But we did sow the seeds of what would become a business partnership to take over ELQ..."

"ELQ?" Jax asked. "What do you have to do with ELQ?"

Skye shrugged. "Let's just say I have a vested interest in the company, and shortly after we became acquainted, I helped you finally take primary interest in the company."

"So, I was principal stockholder, chairman of the board, and you were..."

"Your CEO," Skye said with relish. "We made a hell of a team."

Jax nodded slowly. "And so somehow we went from being business partners to man and wife?"

The amusement left Skye's eyes as she nodded slowly. "We did."

"How?"

Looking up into his eyes, Skye brought a hand to caress his cheek. "One night I did something stupid and ended up almost drowning. You found me suffering from hypothermia. You took care of me, and when I was better, we made love for the first time..."

"So we were lovers..." Jax said slowly.

Skye smiled again. "Or rather, we will be-"

Licking her lower lip, Skye smiled again. "I just wish I could make you remember, Jax. It's all up in your head... you just have to remember..."

"And if I can't?" Jax asked. "Do you realize how far-fetched your story sounds?"

Nodding slowly, Skye said, "I do. But you have to believe me, Jax. I swear to you... I'm not lying."

Jax paused as he gazed down into Skye's amber eyes.

"Please, Jax," Skye pleaded as tears began to fall down her face once more. "Please believe me. I can't bear it if you don't. It will be like losing you all over again."

Bringing his hands up to her head, Jax began to stroke her hair.

"Shush," Jax murmured. "It's all right, Skye. I promise. It's all right."

His gentle hands came forward and slowly wiped the tears away from Skye's eyes.

"Hey, hey..." Jax whispered. "It's all right. I promise. I'm not going anywhere, Skye."

Her sobs subsiding to sniffling, Skye murmured, "But you did... and you will."

Jax stopped as he said softly. "You told me once that you're husband died. You meant me, didn't you? You mean that I die at some time in the future when we're together, don't you?"

Slowly, Skye looked up at him. Eyes liquid with fear, slowly she nodded.

"How did it... does it happen?" Jax asked.

Taking a deep breath, Skye whispered so softly that Jax had to strain to hear it.

"The day after we get married, you're driving my car. We're on our way to meet my father and mother for a dinner to celebrate... a car came out of no where... hit us. My sports car didn't stand a chance against the SUV... you were driving... and thrown from the car. Dead on impact. And I didn't find out until I woke up a week later in the hospital," Skye finished, tears choking her voice.

"Now do you understand, Jax?" Skye asked, the old desperation slipping back in her voice. "Now, don't you understand why I would give up everything... our house and money, my job and family... Everything. I gave up everything and sold my soul to travel back in time to find you?"

Slowly, Jax's hands pulled Skye to him. He couldn't help it as he dipped his mouth to hers. Skye shuddered as she felt the warm pressure of his tender lips on hers. So familiar and yet so hauntingly different- it was like a narcotic that an addict who had been sober for years finally felt the drug being dripped back into her blood. Skye felt a warmth spread from her throat to her stomach and through the rest of her body. She wrapped her arms about Jax's head as he slowly leaned them both down on the bed. So much was unexplained and in confusion. And yet in this physical meeting, the only thing that made any sense- the only thing that felt right came into plain being for both.

Life pulsed between the two of them. The past and future were banished with the dark as the pair lived only the in the present. One knew too much and the other so little that only by throwing caution to the winds could they find some plain to coexist on so that Jax could offer Skye the strength of his soul, of his very being so that she would be able to survive.

The physical act seemed to be playing out in conjunction with a spiritual rebirth for the pair. With every button that Jax pulled free on Skye's blouse, he came ever so closer to finding that which had alluded him for so long. With every caress of his touch, Skye came closer to healing the raw wounds which had been hurting her since Jax's death. With every movement, the pair came closer to the fluidity of two beings coming one.

Lips on lips... clothing flying off his body and then hers... hearts beating as one as the sweat from each mingled on their glistening bodies. Hours passed by as each built the other towards climax.

For one, it was a matter of navigating that which was uncharted territory- foreign and unknown. But Skye acted as a knowing guide as she helped Jax touch her in all the right ways and taste her in all the right places.

For the other, it was a matter of rediscovering that which was clearly and perfectly defined in her memory- the thought taking physical shape. Her hands roaming Jax's body with a lover's refined and knowing touch, she could only help Jax marvel at her skill in pleasing him in ways that he hadn't even known he craved to be satisfied.

And at last, when sweaty bodies glistened in the fire light, when Jax impaled Skye over and over again so that her cries of his name carried on the wind into the dark and lonely night did an old woman look up from her crystal ball.

Gazing at the clock on the wall, the time 2:33 blinked back at her. Sighing a sigh, the old crone turned away and didn't see when Jax's sweaty body collapsed on top of Skye's glistening frame.

What had happened had happened. Perhaps not exactly as it originally had occurred, but nonetheless, it had happened.

For in the end, what had happened once would happen again.

It was preordained.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: This chapter was inspired by the lyrics to the song "Give Up Giving In" by Amanda Marshall. To get the full effect of the chapter, it is suggested you are familiar with the song.

* * *

She was sleeping. The minutes ticked by as he watched her chest rise slowly up and slowly down as she slept peacefully. The taut lines that had marred her face when it had been streaked with tears were gone now. She looked so young when the hardships that colored her face while she was awake were gone. Young and innocent and vulnerable.

As he watched her, Jax did his best to figure out how in the hell what had happened had happened. He still wasn't completely sure how he ended up lying naked to an equally unclothed, beautiful female with whom he had just had sex. No, he corrected himself. It hadn't just been sex. It had been something more, at least he thought it felt like something more. Had it been making love? Maybe. He wasn't sure. After all, to him making love to someone meant that there was an emotional bond, a connection of some kind. It had to be more than just lust. And while he viewed her as an extremely beautiful woman, and most assuredly had enjoyed their time and extracurricular activities together, it had seemed to be more than just physical. Jax just wasn't sure how it could be possible... unless, she was telling the truth.

Jax turned his glance to the night stand which was next to the side of the bed where Skye lay curled against his frame. In the pale candlelight, the gold of the thin chain which held the locket she had shown him reflected back at him.

It just couldn't be true, could it? He had never seen this woman before in his life, and yet there she was, and it just felt so right to be with her. It didn't feel forced or fake... it wasn't a constant struggle like it had always been with Brenda. For the past few hours that he had spent with Skye, no matter what else he wasn't sure of what to believe, Jax was positive that he was the only man on her mind and indeed maybe the only man in her heart.

But still, some of what she said just didn't make sense. How could anyone be from the future... let alone a future where he wasn't happily wed to Brenda. No matter what Sonny had done to her by leaving her at the alter a few months before, Jax had been so positive that Brenda had come back into his life for good this time. It was just better to take things slow this time - not rush anything.

And, yet, still here he was, lying in bed with someone who most assuredly wasn't Brenda. She was light where Brenda was dark. Her skin was creamy and smooth where Brenda's wasn't. Her hair was fiery, just like the passion that had seemed to ignite in her voice when she had moaned his name time and time again as he had made love to her.

Assuming for just one second that everything else aside wasn't so screwed up and sad, Jax wasn't sure how he'd deal with the mess that had been made. There was so much to take care and things that needed to be cleared up. Despite whomever Skye was and wherever she was from, she seemed to believe that she had come from a future where Jax was her husband and he was dead. If nothing else was true, Jax knew that the pain she suffered because of these beliefs was real enough. However, now that day had begun to dawn, with the clear light of the morning sun, Jax realized the magic that had been between wouldn't last through to the day. He would help her - he owed her that much. In truth, he rationalized, that was what he was doing last night when he had held her - and kissed her - and made love to her. He had helped someone who was hurting so much and feeling such a terrible pain escape from it, if even for a short while.

But, now that they were both returning to reality, Jax realized that he could do nothing more for her than try and help her find her real family and get her the help that she needed.

Skye stirred fretfully in her sleep, and Jax watched her, concern apparent on his face. He frowned when he saw tears begin to run down her cheeks, even though Skye was still asleep. She whimpered once, and then twice. Jax felt his resolve melt. He glanced at the clock to see what time it was. The digital letters shown back at him in big green numbers that it was 4:02 AM. Jax nodded to himself as he reached out and pulled Skye to him. Skye whimpered again, but Jax shushed her.

"Hush, Skye," Jax said softly.

Pulling her warm but slightly trembling body to him, Jax heard her whisper, "Jax?"

Pressing a kiss to her brow, he said softly, "It's all right. I'm here, luv. Go back to sleep."

Skye whimpered once more, but then was quiet and still.

His mind made up as Skye curled next to him so that they lay next to each other like spoons, Jax decided that morning would come soon enough. But for the little time that was left in the night, he would be there for her, protecting her, keeping her safe, loving her. He would be whomever she wanted and whatever she wanted him to be. There was no other choice for as long as this one night that was theirs carried on. All rationality flying out of his head as he drew in her heady scent of cinnamon and vanilla, the warmth of soft and pliant body flooding into his, Jax brought his mouth down to hers for one last kiss as he thought her asleep.

However, Skye had other plans as she reacted to the pull of Jax's lips on her own. Slowly ever so slowly, she responded, pulling him closer to her. And before either knew what the other was doing, or what was happening in general, they were lost in each other once more as it was this time that Skye drew the breathless moans of her name from Jax's lips as the made love in the soft cocoon where nothing could hurt them, stop them from being together, or having what they wanted - no, stop them fro having what they needed for the last few hours before dawn.

For a time, they slept. Together, forever... no matter what, Jax and Skye were joined as long as darkness covered the earth and their world was encompassed of nothing more than themselves and the bed in which they lay.

Unfortunately, both had fallen asleep before either realized what had happened. Jax lay on his side cradling Skye, a warm fuzziness cloaking his brain as he slept a dreamless sleep. The stillness of their room was shattered the instant the outer door to Skye's hotel suite opened. Slowly, ever so slowly, it opened and in tiptoed a brunette in search of one she wanted only when it suited her even though this place was one is which she didn't and never would belong.

When Jax had not come back home to Brenda after their fight, she had been concerned. He always came back - eventually, anyway. That's just how Jax was. He always came back to her, no matter what. Except for last night. Jax hadn't come back, and for the first time ever, Brenda had been forced to go out and look for him.

Truth to be told, it was rather easy to find him. A quick check of the parking garage showed that his car was still there. Thus, Brenda had simply gone to the front desk, and asked the concierge if Jax had been seen at all that evening. Finding out that he had indeed not only been seen, but reserved a separate room somewhere in the hotel was an even easier task. Brenda smiled to herself as she followed a bell hop who had a key to let her inside the room she assumed - indeed that everyone assumed - that Jax had taken to have a place to sleep to give them both space. Indeed, after any of their fights about Sonny, they usually needed a breather. But, Brenda being Brenda decided just for this once, she would take the initiative. She was tired of being alone. She wanted Jax, wanted to feel the touch of his hands on her body, wanted to feel her lips on her skin. She was hoping that she would find him thoroughly miserable after their fight, and he would welcome her back with open arms after apologizing for how terrible he had been. And then, maybe - just maybe, they would fall into old patterns and make love after making up.

The plan was foolproof to Brenda's way of thinking as she tiptoed through the suite and towards what she guessed was the master bedroom when she saw Jax wasn't anywhere to be seen. Unfortunately, for Brenda, what she found when she discovered Jax was him in a mood of being anything but lonely, miserable, or apologetic.

The click of the doorknob to the bedroom being opened was the first thing that happened that didn't belong and thus disturbed Skye's restful sleep. She stirred in Jax's arms, but only just. As she still felt the warm and reassuring pull of Jax's arms tightly wrapped around her, Skye brushed off the nagging discomfort that had suddenly seemed to invade her sleep-ridden brain.

As Brenda opened the door to the bedroom, she softly called out, "Jax?"

However, upon entering the room, she stopped dead in her tracks. Whatever it was that she had expected to see, it was not the site that greeted her eyes. Jax lay in bed with his arms wrapped around a redhead whom Brenda had never seen before in her life. The scream that emanated from Brenda's lips shattered the quiet and peacefulness of Jax and Skye's once protective world before Brenda even realized that she had made the sound.

Just as soon as the scream pierced the air, Jax was jolted awake. His first thought was that Skye had had another nightmare. He tried to shake his grogginess off as he looked at the woman he held tight in his arms.

"Skye?"

As quick as a flash of lightening, Skye's eyes opened and she blinked when she first heard then scream and then Jax's calling of her name. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized he had thought first of her and not the woman who had so rudely intruded upon their intimacy.

"Skye, what's the matter -" Jax's voice trailed off when he realized that it wasn't Skye who had screamed. His eyes darted to the open doorway where Brenda stood, frozen, with a look upon her that was very similar to one that deer caught in headlights had on their faces.

"Oh, God- - Brenda..." Jax's voice called out. But, as soon as he said her name, she was gone. Almost like a magnet, Jax released Skye from his arms and grabbed the sheet tightly around his torso as he bolted out of the room, once more leaving Skye alone and by herself.

"Brenda!" Jax called after the brunette as she stumbled through the suite trying to escape from what she had seen. Bolting into the hall, it was only when the door to the hotel suite had closed behind him that Jax was able to reach out and grab her shoulder. "Brenda, wait!"

"Let go of me, Jax," Brenda said in voice that wasn't at all like her normal singsong tone. To Jax, it was nasal and high-pitched, and it hurt his ears. However, as he held the sheet at his waist with one hand, he continued to hold her steady with his other hand even though every sound of her voice hurt his ears.

Shaking his head, Jax said, "No, Brenda. I am not going to let you-"

"Let me?" Brenda asked incredulously. "When has it ever been your place to let me do anything?"

Jax shook his head. "Please, just let me explain. It's not what you think."

At this, Brenda giggled. "Not what I think? Not what I think?" She crossed her arms as she said, "Pray tell, then Jax, what was it that I saw aside from you screwing some red-headed slut that obviously earns more of her money on her back-"

Brenda's voice trailed off as Jax let his hand drop. He shook his head and nodded. "Don't you dare say another damn word about, Skye. You know NOTHING about her."

"Skye?" Brenda giggled. "Skye? What kind of name is that? Her stage name or just what you like to call her while you were screwing her brains out?"

For the first time in his life, Jax had to do his utmost from raising his hand in anger at Brenda. Gritting his teeth at her, he shook his head, "You know what, you're right. It's not my place to tell you anything, and it sure as hell isn't your place to tell me anything about my life." He paused before he added, "Sword cuts both ways, Brenda."

Shaking her head in disgust, Brenda said, "Fine, you want to be with some paid slut over me, great. Just answer me one thing... what makes her so special that you slept with her when you could have had me tonight?"

For the first time since he had followed Brenda out of the hotel room, he smiled a genuine smile. "That's just it, Brenda. I didn't want you. I wanted her... because she's not a slut - she's not a tramp - she's not a whore." He paused and then added, "In other words, she just not you."

Before Skye knew what was happening, Jax was gone. Her heart cracked into a million pieces as soon as he heard him call out Brenda's name. Shaking her head in fear, Skye quickly jumped out of bed, and pulled on her clothes. Opening the door to the balcony, she thanked God that she had never been afraid of climbing rocks and trees as a child. In a split second, she was over the railing and on her way away from losing Jax once again - this time not to death, but to another woman, which was the one thing she couldn't bear.

Sometime later, by the time Jax had managed to bribe a bellhop to let him into the hotel suite that he locked himself out of, Jax went to the bedroom, and called out her name. "Skye?"

However, as he glanced around the room and noticed that not only was it empty but only his clothes later scattered on the ground, he slowly closed his eyes and sighed as he shook his head. "Skye, no..."

The glint of the pale sunlight that was coming through the window caught on the gold chain and locket that was still on the night stand by the bed. Slowly, ever so slowly, Jax went to it and grasped it in his hand, holding the only tangible proof that the previous night hadn't been a dream and a woman named Skye actually did exist.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: This chapter was inspired by the lyrics to the song "Where Would You Be" by Martina McBride. To get the full effect of the chapter, it is suggested you are familiar with the song.

* * *

THE MORNING AFTER

If there was one thing that Skye Chandler-Quartermaine Jacks had always been good at, it was running. When she didn't want to be found, she simply wasn't. The problem was, Skye's true gift for disappearance only happened when she was at the top of her game. It was more difficult for her blend in and not be found without a trace when her whole life was in chaos. For the second time in as many months, Skye lost Jax. And this time it hadn't been to death, an unidentifiable foe who had stolen from her the one thing, the one person, she loved more than her own life. This time, one of Skye's oldest fears had come true. She had had Jax, and had lost him, and all in the space of a heartbeat to - to Brenda.

After she had gotten her morning workout by climbing from the balcony of her own suite to one the next door over, Skye had gotten more exercise than she needed or desired. Thankful that the suite into which she stumbled seemed to be empty, Skye looked out the peephole to see if the hallway was clear. However, the site that greeted her eyes was any but what she wanted to see - Jax pleading with Brenda to take him back. Slowly, Skye cracked the door of the hotel suite she had escaped into open so she could hear what was being said. Immediately, her heart fell as she heard one angry voice and one pleading coming from the hallway.

"Brenda!" A pause. "Brenda, wait!"

"Let go of me, Jax."

"No, Brenda. I am not going to let you-"

As Jax spoke, Skye immediately felt something give in her knees. She did the best she could to brace herself from falling as more of the pair's conversation drifted back to her.

"Let me?" Brenda asked incredulously. "When has it ever been your place to let me do anything?"

Jax shook his head. "Please, just let me explain. It's not what you think."

At this, the wave of emotion that had been building in Skye finally flooded over her. Her knees gave out as tears began to fall down her face. Sliding down the length of the wall, the door to her suite slowly shut, and with it the voices of Jax and Brenda were silenced. Neither of them noticed the click of the door closing next to Jax's suite.

After a time, Skye realized that she wasn't done grieving for her loss, but that she couldn't stay where she was. She had come to find Jax, and find Jax she had. Now, she had to leave him. Skye knew in her heart of hearts that she just couldn't stand to see him alive and happy and with another woman but her - especially Brenda. Checking to make sure that the hall was empty once more, when Skye saw that it was, she slowly opened it, and made her way out of the hotel.

ONE WEEK LATER

Seven days... just seven days had passed and to Jax it seemed like an eternity had transpired. So much had happened... so much, and yet so little had been resolved.

The day that Brenda had found him in bed with Skye had been the day that found her moving out of his penthouse into a cottage she had bought on the outskirts of Port Charles. Ned - Alexis - V.- indeed everyone in Port Charles had seemed to want to know what had brought about the abrupt change in Brenda's reaction to Jax, especially when everyone had assumed that the pair were back on their way to finding each other.

Only one person didn't look at Jax in askance when he saw him one day on the docks, waiting for a contact concerning an important job that Jax had needed done - none other than the heir apparent, Sonny Corinthos' eyes and ears in Port Charles - Jason Morgan.

In truth, the day that Morgan had approached Jax, it had been with a disgusted sneer on his normally blank face.

"What do you want, Morgan?" Jax had asked with a sigh.

Jason shrugged. "Nothing from you, Jax."

"Then why don't you leave me alone and save the looks of disgust for someone who thinks that it actually passes as intelligent conversation for you," Jax said, turning to leave.

Jason shook his head as he called out after Jax. "You're a fool, Jax. You know that? Always were and will be."

Turning around, Jax sighed. "Okay, and why is that, Morgan?"

Shaking his head, Jason said, "You had her in the palm of her hand. All you had to do was keep her safe and keep her happy. You couldn't even manage that now, could you?"

Jax sighed once more. "My relationship with Brenda, or lack thereof, is none of your business."

"Now, that's where you're wrong, Jax. It's very much my business, because Brenda is Sonny's business, and Sonny's business is my business," Jason told him. A few seconds passed before Jason added, "Not that Brenda is any concern of yours anymore."

His lips pursed together, Jax said, "And what does that mean?"

Jason shrugged. "Let's just say that sometimes even someone like Sonny makes mistakes."

"So?" Jax asked.

"Sonny keeps what is his, Jax," Jason said. "It's best that you don't forget that."

At this, Jax couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, and he thinks Brenda is his?"

"Maybe."

Jax laughed even harder. "Then both of you are in for an even harder time of it than I would have thought." Jax paused and then added, "But you know what? You're right. Brenda's not my concern anymore. I'll always care about her as a friend, but I'm done picking up the pieces each time she runs to Sonny, and he smashes her to bits. I've got more important things to worry about."

With that, Jax turned and walked away.

THREE WEEKS LATER

Twenty-one days. Twenty-one days, Jax had been by himself for the first time in a very long time. And just like any normal man who was alone for the first time in a great while would do, Jax took a new quest upon himsel - namely, finding a certain red-headed woman who had slammed into his life with absolutely no mercy, and had created a gapping hole after less than 24 hours of influence.

Pulling his car into the driveway, Jax put on the parking break, and glanced up at the building that loomed in front of him. Yeah, it really couldn't be called a house, as it was monstrous and one of the largest mansions that Jax had ever seen. And, yet, according to his best source, in this place existed his best chance to find Skye. Truth to be told, Jax had been surprised that it had been so easy to find her... and in a place that was much closer to Port Charles than most people realized. Only a couple of hours away by car, and not even that when in a plane.

Walking up to the front door, Jax took a breath and nodded to himself. He reached out and pushed the doorbell. Immediately, Jax heard a shuffling on the interior followed by what could only be defined as a bellow.

"Winifred!"

Several seconds passed, and still the door remained blocked to him. His brow furrowing, Jax reached out and pressed the doorbell again. The sounds of more shuffling came followed by a loud crash. A few seconds later, the front door flew open. Jax's eyes narrowed when a white-haired man in a pressed black business suit, obviously irritated, stared at him.

"Who the devil are you?" Adam Chandler bellowed.

"My name is Jasper Jacks," Jax said.

Adam eyed him for a moment before he said, "What do you want?"

Nodding at him, Jax said, "I'm looking for a woman named Skye Chandler."

There was no response. Jax continued on, "She's about 30... a redhead, petite, about 5'5''..."

"I know what the devil my own daughter looks like, thank-you very much," Adam snapped. "Why are you looking for her? She blackmail you about something too?"

At this, Jax could only stare with his mouth wide open in mild surprise.

"Blackmail?" Jax asked.

Adam shrugged. "Seems to be her new hobby."

Slowly, Jax shook his head. "No, this has nothing to do with blackmail." He paused, and then added, "It's something of a more... personal nature."

Adam narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Jax. "Personal?"

Jax nodded. "I have something that belongs to her, and I'd like to make sure she gets it back."

Adam gave Jax one last look before he turned back into the house. As he left the door open, Jax took it as the old man's way of giving Jax permission to enter. As Adam bellowed once more, Jax couldn't help but wince.

"Winifred! Find Skye now..."

"Daddy!" a smoothvoice called down. "Winifred's busy helping Lucretia with dinner. And I'm right here, so why don't you stop yelling?"

Upon hearing the silky voice float down to him, Jax stared opened mouth as he watched none other than who he thought was the woman whom he was seeking trailing down the spiral staircase to come to stand in front of the pair of me.

Taking in Jax's obvious look of appreciation for Skye, Adam frowned. Jerking a finger in his general direction, Adam said, "This man..."

"Jax," Jax replied at last when he found he had recovered his voice.

"Yes, this Mr. Jacks is here to see you, Skye. Something about wanting to return something of yours to you," Adam finished as the phone suddenly rang. As Adam went to answer it, he began rapidly talking, and disappeared into the next room while the Skye to whom Adam had spoken smiled a devilish smile as she ran her eyes up and down Jax's body.

She extended her hand and said, "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Jacks, is it?"

Slowly, ever so slowly, confusion set in as Jax said, "Skye?"

The red-head in front of him slowly nodded, and reached once more for Jax's hand. "Yes, that's me. Skye Chandler, at your service."

Jax took her hand and shook it firmly. However, he immediately shivered when he touched her hands. A jolt of electricity shot through him as a familiar yet not-so-familiar wave of something passed over him, something that told him that this whole situation shouldn't be happening. All in all, it just wasn't right.

Dropping his hand, Jax studied the woman's face as he still saw no flicker of recognition on her eyes.

"So, my father said you had something of mine that returned to me?" Skye asked.

Reaching into his pocket, Jax was about to withdraw the locket and then thought better of it. He fingered it once before he pulled his hand out and said, "I know this is going to seem strange, but how long have you been in Pine Valley?"

Skye shrugged. "Off and on all my life. Why?"

Jax's eyes narrowed. "So when was the last time you were in Port Charles?"

"Port Charles?" Skye asked confused. "Where's that?"

Jax watched Skye for any tell tale signs that she was playing dumb on purpose. He then answered, "New York."

Slowly, Skye shook her head as she said, "No can't say that I've been to New York recently." She smiled at Jax and then added, "Of course, had I known I could find men like you there, I would have been there in a heartbeat."

Again, Jax narrowed his eyes as she took in Skye's comments. At last he came to the realization that she was in denial about what had happened between them and was a VERY good actress, or... well, Jax didn't know what else it could be.

"So you're telling me that three weeks ago you weren't in New York, in Port Charles?" Jax asked.

Skye nodded.

"You don't remember..." Jax's voice trailed off as a flash of the night they had made love played in his brain.

Thinking that he was posing a question, and had finished his thought, Skye said, "No. I'm sorry, I wasn't and don't."

His lips pursed together, Jax nodded. Sighing, he shrugged his shoulders once. If that's how she wanted to play it, fine.

Nodding at her, Jax said, "I seem to have been mistaken, Ms. Chandler. Please forgive me." With that, Jax turned around and walked out the door, leaving an annoyed Skye Chandler behind him. As he closed the front door behind him, Jax pulled out the locket that was in his pocket once more. He thought about leaving it for Skye, but for some reason couldn't bear to give the necklace up. Despite whatever game Skye was playing now, for Jax the night they had spent together was more - definitely of more value to him than it was apparently to her given this little dumb actress routine. But what was done was done, and in the past. And if that's how Skye wanted to handle things... so be it. That's how Jax would handle them.

Sighing a final sigh, Jax wistfully consigned his thoughts of Skye to his memories, got into his car, and drove off.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: This chapter was inspired by the lyrics to the song "The Best I Ever Had" by Vertical Horizon. To get the full effect of the chapter, it is suggested you are familiar with the song.

* * *

It was amazing to Skye how much your life could change in such a short period time. Four months ago, she never would have guessed that her life would be as it was. Four months ago, *her* Jax had been alive. And, then, one day he had woken up and set into motion a series of events that had started with their marriage, been followed by the one week in Skye's entire life when she been most happy. Then, the car accident had happened, and just like that, Jax was dead. And, then, Skye had found herself on a path that had taken her back in time almost six years. For one night, just one night, Skye had found what she had so desperately been craving - one more time with Jax. As it turned out, after all that she had gone through, all they had had were those few hours where she was just Skye and he was just Jax and from when and where they came made little difference. He had been a man capable of assuaging the grievous pain that the woman in her had been suffering. And it had been wonderful.

But, then, like what happens to most dreams when one wakes up, the harsh truths of reality had set in when Brenda had walked in on them the next morning, and Jax had chosen her instead of Skye - or so Skye had thought before she had taken off to do the one thing she was very good at - running.

Two months, or seven and a half weeks later, or 62 days after the fact, Skye had found herself living in a small town in upper Massachusetts. She had once spent some time there as a child, and something about living on the coast appealed to her. And, most importantly, it was one place where she would never be looked for and where she would risk little-to-no chance of running into her past self that had now taken residence in Pine Valley.

For a while, it had been difficult for Skye - beginning again, and starting all over alone and unaided. But, she had done what she had needed to do. That was just Skye. She had taken her chance and risked everything for Jax, and now that she had indeed lost him, Skye was trying her best to pay the proverbial piper by reliving the next few years in obscurity. And after the date had passed almost six years in the future when the Skye that was truly of the time in which she now existed had gone back in time, the Skye Chandler-Quartermaine Jacks that had had enjoyed one last night of love with Jax would simply come back to Port Charles and live the rest of her life. It was what fate had deemed her lot to be in life and one to which she was resigned - or so Skye had thought until one day a month after she had taken up residence on the Massachusetts coast.

At first, Skye had thought her illness was just from everything that she had been through finally catching up with her. The fatigue and lack of energy was nothing new to her. However, when the persistent vomiting started, Skye began to worry. She waited a week before she went to the doctor to see what was wrong. In many ways, Skye was afraid that her suddenly becoming sick was fate's cosmic way of making sure she really had her just desserts for stealing what time she had with Jax. Tit for tat, that's how things always worked in Skye's life. Everything came with a price, and even though she had lost Jax to Brenda, Skye was still more than willing to pay it given the few hours they had had together when who she was and who he was and where and when they were didn't matter. For those few hours when he had just been a man and she had just been a woman, and the emotions had flowed so freely between the two, Skye was content.

However, after two weeks, Skye noticed that she was losing weight. Her appearance had become bony, giving her a particularly sharp look. One day, as she examined herself in the mirror, Skye sighed, and shook her head.

"Sometimes life just isn't fair," Skye murmured to herself, her decision to finally go and see a doctor due to what could only be termed her ghastly appearance. "But who ever said life was fair?" Skye muttered.

Grabbing her keys, Skye was on her way to the local clinic before she even realized she was out the door and in the car. Her thoughts distracting her, Skye didn't even realize what was happening when a glint of light momentarily blinded her so that she only felt and never saw the SUV that plowed into her as it came around a turn and into her lane of traffic.

For a split second, Skye thought she was dead. It was happening all over again, just as it had not all that long ago when she had been in the car accident in Port Charles and had been on her way to meet Rae and her father for dinner to celebrate The world spun in a haze of gray. Skye started to feel very far away from the intensity of the colors and sounds assaulting her senses. Somewhat distractedly, Skye suddenly realized that she was tasting something very unpleasant... the bitter smell of tangy metal suddenly was all she could concentrate on... The smell was overwhelming. Absentmindedly, Skye realized that she suddenly was cold and wet as something dripped into her eyes. Her vision started to blur once as shades of gray mixed with shades of red before the vibrant colors started to become so bright that it overwhelmed her and then there was a split second before the brightness faded to black.

When Skye awoke, she felt as if her head was wrapped in cotton. She gingerly forced her eyes open before she realized how truly exhausting such a simple task could be. As light assaulted her sensitive eyes, brightness once again swam before her.

"Careful," a eerily familiar voice said softly. "The headache will only get worse if you rush yourself."

Unable to help herself, and with a bit more of her old, defiant self than Skye had exhibited in a long time, she opened her eyes wide. Immediately, Skye regretted the decision as she felt the brightness overwhelm her. She immediately squeezed her eyes shut as she heard a soft chuckle coming from the same direction as the unidentified voice.

"See? I told you. But, like always, you never listen," the voice chided Skye. "This time, open them slowly. You haven't used them in three days, so they're going to be a bit sensitive to the light."

This time, Skye complied. Slowly, the brightness assaulting her eyes began to fade although her head began to pound in protest. As the brightness finally disappeared to revel an unfamiliar room in normal light tones, Skye suddenly realized that she was very thirsty. However, as she tried to move her lips, she also noticed how cracked and dry they were.

"Careful," the voice admonished Skye again. "Like I said, no matter how much you may want them to, you haven't healed nearly enough to be doing much more than lying in that bed and just listening."

As Skye frowned at the voice, whose source she had still not identified, a thousand thoughts running through her mind as she at last was able to ask in a raspy voice, "What happened?"

"I should think that would be obvious, you were in a car accident, Skye," the voice said.

"Another damn car accident?" Skye asked with disgust. "Why?"

"Prices to be paid, Skye," the voice said. "You changed Jax's fate and your own. For everything in this world, there is balance. If Jax wasn't going to be killed in a car accident five years from now, someone had to die in his place."

"Somebody died?" Skye asked.

"Yes, a teenager. He would have graduated from high school in a few months' time."

"Who was he?" Skye asked.

"His name was Alexander Lewis," the voice said softly.

"Zander?" Skye asked softly. "I killed Zander?"

"No, you didn't. He did himself," the voice said. "A bit random, I know, but we are all connected in a much smaller world than most people know or would even care to admit."

At last, Skye had processed the voice's complete words as she said, "Wait. How do you know about Jax?"

Skye felt herself gasp as she finally saw the source of the voice step into her field of vision. "Let's just say I make it a policy to know a lot about the lives I am attempting to alter when I do someone a service such as I did yourself not all that long ago."

The old crone came closer to the bed, and Skye suddenly realized something was different about her. "Who are you?" Skye asked at last.

"Someone who cared and still does care just as much about Jasper Jacks as you do," the crone said softly.

Reaching up, the crone pulled at her hair as Skye suddenly realized it was a wig. She also removed her large glasses. Again, Skye could only gasp in surprise as she realized who the crone really was.

The crone, no - the older woman smiled as she came forward and placed a gentle hand on Skye's shoulder. "Hello, Skye."

"Lady Jane?" Skye asked softly. "But, how?"

Smiling, Jax's mother pointed at a silver cuff bracelet on her wrist as she nodded and said, "You may remember the bracelet I once gave you? The one I had told you was given to me by a very close friend who was also a member of an Inuit tribe?"

Skye nodded.

"Well," Lady Jane said, "Let's just say that I didn't only learn about the native Alaskan landscape from her. She was a shaman in her tribe, you see, and one who knew how to manipulate time. She knew how to see what was, what is, and what will be. And, when she saw what would happen to Jax, for my sake, she chose to give me the power to keep that from happening to my son. Like I gave you a choice to act independently and without regret, she offered to give me the chance to put right such a great wrong as losing Jax."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Skye asked.

"Because," Jane said. "I wasn't completely truthful when I sent you back in time. Saving Jax's life wasn't the only thing I wanted you to right in my life." Jane paused for a moment before she said, "I love my sons, but both Jerry and Jax can be incredibly stupid when it comes to women sometimes - present company excluded, of course. And it was because of that vulnerability that Jax made so many bad mistakes with Brenda time and time again. Only..." Jane paused for a moment before she continued and looked at Skye directly in her eyes, "Only... when Jax made the mistake he did by taking Brenda back after Sonny Corinthos had left her at the alter, he made a choice which resulted in the fact that I never got a chance to know my grandson."

"Brenda had his child, didn't she?" Skye asked quietly.

Jane nodded slowly. "A little boy. But, because she kept bouncing back and forth between Sonny and Jax over the years, and as Jax allowed himself to be bounced back and forth between Brenda and many other women, she resented him for getting her pregnant. She never told him about the baby."

"And now?" Skye asked.

"And now," Jane said as she gently place a hand on Skye's abdomen. "Now, we wait."

"Are you saying...?" Skye voice trailed off as she said couldn't finish the words because of the lump that had suddenly appeared in her throat.

"I'm saying that this time I hope I'll have a chance to know my grandson," Jane said.

"But... I... How could this have happened?" Skye asked, choking back a sob. "I can't have children."

Jane smiled. "Yes, you can and yes, you will."

Nodding at the various bandages over Skye's body, Jane said, "The doctors had to do a sonogram on you to check the placenta when the realized you were pregnant. There's heavy scare tissue, but the pregnancy is viable, Skye."

"Did... Did I hurt him?" Skye asked.

Jane shook her head. "You've lost a lot of blood. And I won't lie to you when I say that because you broke both your legs in the crash that rehabilitation isn't going to be hell, but the baby is fine."

At Jane's words, Skye felt herself release a breath she hadn't even realized she was holding. It took a moment before Skye looked up at Jane and said, "What about Jax?"

Jane smiled. "Don't worry, you'll see him again. But not for a while. You have other things to do until you meet him again at that auction."

"You mean, I won't see him again for another five years?" Skye asked.

Jane shrugged. "Most likely. Unless fate has other plans for you."

"And what do I do in the meantime?" Skye asked.

Jane smiled. "You wait. And you take care of the grandson of mine until its your time to be with Jax again in Port Charles. When you reach the point where you left the original time line, you'll automatically merge with the other Skye."

"And so, we wait?" Skye asked.

Jane nodded. "Yes, we wait."


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: This chapter was inspired by the lyrics to the song "Long Long Way to Go" by Def Lepard. To get the full effect of the chapter, it is suggested you are familiar with the song.

* * *

FIVE YEARS LATER

"Daddy, Daddy, I'm hungry," the little boy's voice rang out. Looking up as he finished buckling the child into the back seat of his SUV, Jax sighed.

"Connor, listen, we'll be at the restaurant shortly, okay? If you can just sit still for ten more minutes, we'll meet Grandpa Alan and Grandma Rae at the restaurant and get some dinner, okay?"

"I'm hungry!" the little boy yelled.

Sighing, Jax locked and shut the door as he said softly, "Why can't you take more after my side of the family than your mother's?"

"I heard that!" A voice suddenly chided Jax from the opposite side of the car.

Looking up, Jax laughed somewhat sheepishly as he said, "Well, if he didn't learn it from spending all that time with either Edward or Adam, where else would he have picked it up?"

Skye narrowed her eyes as she opened the other side of the car and moved to buckle the infant carrier she was holding into the empty seat next to Connor. "Even still, it's not funny, Jax."

The baby in the carrier suddenly started to fuss. Bending down, Skye immediately moved to place the teething ring in the infant's mouth.

"She okay?" Jax asked.

Looking up, Skye said, "Yeah, Anna's just teething. She's got a new upper tooth coming in, and she keeps trying to bit her tongue to help with the pain."

"You sure?" Jax asked uncertainly.

Skye nodded with a smile. "Uh huh. Connor was the same way."

At the sound of his name, the little boy screamed louder, "I'm STILL hungry."

"Connor, quite it, will you?" Skye called. Looking up, she nodded at Jax as she said, "You ready?"

"Yes," Jax said as he moved to get in the passenger's side. "I just don't know why you have to insist to drive. You were up with Anna all night, and I know you're tired. I don't mind driving, Skye."

As the couple got into the car, Skye buckled her safety belt before she leaned over and said, "Humor me, hmmm?"

Jax's eyes twinkled as he said, "Haven't I been doing that for five years?"

"No," Skye said as she shook her head. "More like three and a half."

Jax immediately raised an eyebrow as he said, "How do you figure that?"

"You only get to count from the auction," Skye said.

"And why's that?" Jax asked as he reached forward and gently lifted the locket from around Skye's neck. "As I recall, you're the one who showed up with the out of the blue story about time traveling, forced me to fall in love with me, then disappeared before showing up back in Port Charles with Connor at the auction, an entrance which topped mine in several ways, despite the meticulous care I went into planning that entrance, thank you very much."

"Aww, poor baby," Skye said as she gave Jax a light kiss.

"Well," Jax said playfully indignant, "If you wouldn't call me responding by humoring you, I don't know how we'd of gotten from there to here."

Skye smiled. "Oh, I don't know. I kind of like to think that this is how things were supposed to end up no matter what. Some things are just predestined."

"Like us being late for dinner?" Jax asked.

"We have a four-year old and a six-month old, Jax - I think my parents will understand if we're a bit late for dinner."

As Skye glanced at the clock, she slowly put the car in gear and pulled out into traffic. As they approached the intersection at which the hotel was located, the traffic suddenly began to slow to a crawl. Jax glanced at the clock again as he nodded at Skye. "See, I told you we were going to be late. Something must of happened to cause the traffic to back up."

Looking in her rearview mirror as Skye saw an ambulance pull out into the opposite lanes of traffic and begin to travel away from the direction in which they were headed, Skye shook her head. "I think there was an accident... A very bad accident"

"Why do you say that?"Jax asked as he tried to look out his window to see what was going on ahead of them.

"Oh, I don't know," Skye said as she looked at the clock again and smiled sadly, "Just a guess."

"I'm hungry!" Connor yelled again in the back of the car.

As her older brother continue to yell, the baby began to cry again.

Jax, obviously flustered with the commotion said, "It looks like we could be a while. You want to call your parents?"

Skye shook her head, "No, I already told them we'd be late, Jax."

"And how did you know that?" Jax asked as he reached into Anna's diaper bag and pulled out a bag of trail mix for Connor.

Skye shrugged, "I just know, that's all."

As Jax handed the bad of trail mix to his son, Connor immediately began to quiet down. The baby still fussed until Jax put her pacifier back in her mouth. At last, the only sounds the family could hear were the hum of the engine and the far away sounds of sirens.

Looking up at Jax, Skye reached across to the passenger's seat and pulled her husband to her. "I love you, Jax."

Smiling Jax nodded and said, "I love you, too."

And, as Skye looked back and forth from Jax's sparkling eyes to the two children in the back seat of the car who had the same eyes as their father, Skye knew that everything she had done was worth it.

**~The End~**


End file.
